Silver Lining
by NCSP
Summary: Things hadn't gone as planned for Loki. Not that they had ever had, but being sold into slavery by his supposed father had never come into the picture. To add to that, the encounter with an old foe who could have easily been something more than that'll manage to upset his already broken mind.
1. Chapter 1

Things hadn't gone as planned for Loki. Not that they had ever had, but being sold into slavery by his supposed father had never come into the picture.

Not even in the worst moments of depression, but here he was now, a slave in the palace of Alfheim.

A bed slave.

In the best moments he was treated as a servant, other times… He had acquired many enemies in the Nine Realms, and word of his new status had spread quickly. While other slaves there enjoyed sometimes even full days of calm in the first months of his servitude there had seemed to be a line at his door.

More than enough to break him.

He had just come out from the room of the latest guest of the palace, drying some fresh blood from his lips, when he heard a familiar voice.

A voice he hadn't heard in years, and that he would've liked not to hear again. Not there.

"… We shall discuss the terms later, for now I just want to rest for a… Loki?" Tony Stark stopped abruptly in the middle of his sentence, doing a double-take when he came to face the god.

Loki froze for a second, and after a moment of hesitation he spun on his heels and tried to exit the room as quickly as possible, only to be stopped by a rough hand on his forearm.

"What do you think you are doing?"

A violent slap almost made him lose his balance, and Loki would have probably fallen to the ground hadn't the elf been gripping his arm with such strength.

"Apologies," he was forced to mutter, new blood spilling from the freshly made cut on his lip.

"What the hell is going on?" The mortal inquired, taking in Loki's completion and their surroundings. He would' have liked to punch the god in the face himself – it seemed an almost gentle payback for being thrown out of a window – but that seemed too much.

"Nothing that deserves your attention nor your time, Mr. Stark," the elf shoved Loki to the side to make way for the human, "If you desire, a meeting will be arranged."

Stark nodded, still rather confused by the encounter, and allowed the rest of his group to lead him to the next scheduled meeting; he definitely wanted to discuss a few things with Loki, maybe get even with the maniac, but most of all he wanted to know if his hypothesis about what had happened in New York were true.

"Go to the human's quarters. You've heard the orders, godling," the elf kicked him in the sheen for good measure before Loki even had the time to move as he had just been instructed.

Loki reached the guest's chambers and went inside, waiting on his knees as he had been trained to do. For such training to take roots much blood had been spilled, and his wounded pride could only bask in the fact that it hadn't been only his own.

He didn't want to be there. Not at all.

He would've rather returned to the latest guest, and that was saying much since his body was starting to get covered in always more evident bruises.

He didn't want to face Stark.

He had been taken by many of his enemies by now, but somehow this was different; for all those men, all he felt was hatred and disgust, he loathed them with all his strengths and somehow he was able to accept that those lesser beings could enjoy their revenge by temporarily subduing him in the most humiliating way possible, but he didn't feel that for Stark.

During their short encounter he had been intrigued by the man, appreciated his sass and the banter the human could show even when facing extreme danger, and he had had to admit to himself that he had felt kind of relieved when he had found out that the mortal had survived the fall from his own tower. Not that he cared about his life, but he didn't like to waste potential, and someone who could humour him was indeed a rarity.

But if Stark was to enjoy his revenge in that way, that meant Loki had also been wrong in judging him, and Loki was past being forced to accept things he didn't like.

And yet, even though he was feeling his stomach churn at the prospect of the mortal entering the room to laugh at his face and humiliate him some more, there was no way he could avoid that. For how much the prospect of the mortal fucking him out of pure revenge made him feel sick he knew that the alternative at obeying at the order of being ready in his room was so much worse he hadn't even considered it.

He had already learnt that lesson a long time ago, when the idea of rebelling to his horrid fate had still been alive in him. The third time he had been in the hands of his gaolers for two entire days had managed to suffocate that last spark of defiance residing in him.

Even he couldn't understand why the thought of someone using him as a piece of meat for their pleasure upset him so much, and he didn't want to let his mind wander to the fact that when he could still decide of his actions he wouldn't have minded ending up in bed with the mortal, because there was no way he would've ventured down that road.

All that time spent by himself was both allowing to get his thoughts in a sort of order and at the same time to dwell on them way too much.

At least three hours must have passed when he heard the door opening.

"Oh, hey, Reindeer Games, what are you doing here? And why are you, of all people, kneeling?" Stark burst out laughing, closing the door behind his back.

"You requested my presence, master," he answered softly, as he had been instructed to do. For once he was glad of the fact he wasn't allowed to look the guests of the palace in the eyes unless specifically told to do so. At least Stark couldn't see him glaring.

"Master? Is this some sort of joke?"

Loki kept glaring at the floor, his hands neatly folded in his lap.

"Hey, Mischief, answer."

That was a precise order, there was no way to dodge it, but being the Silver Tongue was not something one could simply forget, "No, master, this is not a joke."

"This is ridiculous. I know it's hard for you, but don't lie to me."

"I can't lie," he said through gritted teeth, "Master."

"Okay, Lolo, I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"Apologies, Master," Loki said quickly, seeing Stark's feet moving closer on the floor. He hadn't already started to banter about how he would've made him pay for what he had done through the years, but Stark's approaching could only mean one thing, and Loki wasn't ready.

He would've liked to get to know that man, he had been one of the few creatures in the last couple of centuries who had stirred his interest, and here he was, kneeling in front of the man as a good obedient slave.

If he didn't want to make things worse for himself though he had to play along, to swallow what little pride had remained him and brace himself.

"Look at me. What the hell is going on?"

No, no he wasn't ready. Not when the person in front of him was someone he had almost considered at his level.

"Loki."

He took his chance and kept staring at the floor; he was sure he would've paid for that, but he was in way over his head. He could feel the mental breakdown surfacing, stirred only by the presence of someone he had thought he could have enjoyed.

"For fuck's sake, at least get up."

What surprised Loki the most was that Stark's tone wasn't angry; according to his past experience he should've been bent on the bed right now with someone forcing himself inside him, but that could only mean the night would have been longer.

"Tell me what's going on," the man requested once more.

"I've been sent because you requested my presence, master."

"What? No, I wanted to know what the hell are you doing here, why you were bleeding and why Legolas over there survived slapping you, not being catapulted into an odd version of Uncle Tom's Cabin."

Loki didn't even realise he had raised his head to try give a meaning to that gibberish.

"Oh, finally. Okay, what the fuck is going on?"

"That is entirely up to you, master."

"Stop calling me that!"

"That's the rule, master."

"Rule. You listen to rules now? And why are you covered in bruises?" Stark came closer, inspecting his bare chest.

"I apologise for my look, master."

"What? No, it's not what I… Loki, what the bloody hell is going on right here?"

Stark's tone was what made Loki eventually snap. He seemed almost concerned, as if he truly cared about the marks on Loki's skin, and he couldn't take it. He could take violence, humiliation, all of that shit he had been through for years now, but that false concern no.

There was a line he had to draw somewhere, and mock pity was the point where he had to trace it.

"They mistake you for a genius on Midgard. It's more than evident what's going on here, even the dumbest dwarf would see that. And stop pretending of not being aware of it. You requested my presence, that only means one thing here."

"Okay, that's more like you. But I've no clue. You'll have to tell me,"

"You even want me to say it out loud?"

"Since I'm no mind reader I guess you'll have to, Bambi."

"Did you come here to gloat? From prince to whore, is that what you want to hear?"

"What the…?"

"And stop this little show of not knowing what's going on, of being surprised of finding me here. You think you're the first one of my enemies to show up here to get things even now that I'm nothing but a bed slave, deprived of my powers and my very freedom? You pathetic mortal, I've lost count of the people who have come here for that purpose."

Stark was gaping at him. It was clear he was trying to school his face in a more neutral expression, and it was equally clear he was failing at that.

"You…?"

"Yes. A slave, of the lowest sort. Are you happy now? Is your ego satisfied? Or part of my punishment from you is making me tell you what I'm forced to do here? Do you want to listen to the tale of me being turned in something that is even less than a whore?" It was humiliating saying all those things to Stark, and at the same time that rant was the most pleasant thing Loki had felt in what could have easily been years. He was finally snapping at someone as he was used to, as a prince was allowed to do, and even though he would've dearly paid for that is was a relief to lash out at someone like Stark.

Until it was not anymore.

The door flung open, and one of the elves who stationed in the corridors to make sure things ran smoothly in the palace barged in, staff ready in hand.

"I thought you had learnt your lesson, godling," he snarled, hitting Loki in the ribs before he had the time to move away, "Do we have to refresh it? Maybe this time we'll make it a week."

The elf tried to hit him again, and despite knowing that would've only angered him more Loki couldn't resist the instinct of crawling away, a hand covering the point where another bruise would've soon appeared.

"You little slut," the guard growled, and he would've hit Loki again since now he had nowhere else to retreat to, hadn't Stark finally came back to himself.

If something was so dangerous to scare Loki into a corner it was definitely wise to get out of the way.

So obviously Tony stepped between them.

"Hey, Thranduil, easy there," he raised a hand to prevent the staff from descending on Loki once more.

"My apologies for the horrid behaviour of this slave, Mr. Stark. I'll personally make sure he'll be punished for the trouble he has caused you," he lowered the staff and curtly bowed his head.

"What about no?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Whatever punishment or other bullshit you're talking about, it won't happen."

"You're saying he wasn't misbehaving, sir? That the slave was obeying to your orders?"

"Yes," he answered promptly, thanking years of business meetings that had trained him to lie so quickly.

"The slave wasn't answering rudely?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He recurred to the tone Howard had often used and that he had always avoided like the plague, but he recognised that it could do wonders when one wanted to be obeyed without question.

"I apologise for the interruption, Mr. Stark. I'll be in the corridor if you need me."

"I'd prefer not having someone lurking behind my door."

"Sir, it's only for…" the guard was forced to stop under Stark's dark glare, "Of course, sir. I'll leave."

Tony waited for the elf to close the door behind his back before turning around, "What the fuck has just happened?"

"Thank you, master," Loki was kneeling in front of him, eyes not leaving the floor. It was also clear he was trying to hold his back straight in the right position despite the pain the last blow had caused him.

All the defiance was gone, that moment of stupid rebellion was over, and now Loki would have had to face the consequences of his mindless act.

He already felt sick.

"No, Loki, stop. I don't want to hear any of this."

Loki paused for a second, then he nodded and simply made for the fly of Tony's pants.

"Oh, hey, what's that? That's not what I meant, not at all," he stopped the poor creature kneeling in front of him, almost shocked.

"Apologies, master, I thought…"

"No, Loki, enough with this bullshit. Stop calling me master, you're making me cringe."

"Apolog-"

"And stop that. I can't even hear this from you."

"Then what do you want me to do, m- sir?"

Tony didn't know if he had to ignore the sniff in Loki's voice or do something, like gather the poor thing in his arms and tell him everything would've been fine; since last time the god had touched him he had feared for his life to end in a very messy way on a pavement he settled for the first option.

"I want you to tell me the truth. No lies, not even if we're talking about you. Understood?"

The former god nodded.

"Good. Let's start from the less crazy shit happened, then we'll get to what's going on here: New York, what happened?"

Loki seemed to shiver at the thought, so Tony decided to make things easier for him.

"I've been thinking about everything, obsessing over it if you are to listen to my friends or to anyone who had to talk to me in the last years, and I truly can't understand what your strategy was. I mean, it was a shitty strategy. Anyone could've done better than focusing all of their force in the place where the people capable of fighting it were. You could've been sneaky, done things without us knowing until it wasn't too late, and instead you have drawn our attention from the very beginning, as if you wanted to make sure we would've followed your every move. What's behind that? It can't just be egocentricity."

Even in the state of almost terror Quennar had thrown him into, Loki had to admit he was impressed for the human's deductions. It made what was about to come more difficult to him, but his confessions would have been easier.

"I planned to lose," he murmured, "You were the lesser of two evils."

When he finished explaining what the Mad Titan had done to him to make him compliant, how he had intruded in his mind to manipulate his actions, and how he had managed to regain that little control that had allowed him to come up with that ill made strategy, his throat felt dry. And he felt raw, more exposed than he had in years during which his body had been on display for anyone who wanted to see.

He was on the verge of tears, if he had to be honest with himself.

All of that, only to end up as a pleasure slave.

"I've told you not to lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" He dared to protest, because he had never been more honest in his life and at the moment he couldn't even think about the consequences of Stark not believing him.

"This can't be true."

"I swear. I can't lie, they'd know," his voice started to quiver.

"You lie more often than not for what I've gathered from your brother, and all this…" Tony waved his hand, but stopped in the middle of the gesture when Loki seemed to break before his eyes.

"Please, master, don't tell them you think I'm lying. Please, I swear this is the truth. I swear, master! Please, don't tell them this, I don't want to end up in the Cell again, please," Loki found himself begging, really begging the man in front of him because no, he couldn't end up again in the hands of his gaolers, not when one of them was so pissed at him and had threatened to keep him in the Cell for a week.

"Whoa, Lokes, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"They train you to become like this, and if you don't seem to have learnt your lesson, if you keep disobeying them, they do it all again and again, and you have to thank them because they're helping you not to be a useless piece of shit and to be worthy of what is being spent on you," he almost gagged on the words, "Please," there was no way he would've been able to stop the tears that were falling down his cheeks, but he was surprised when they were blocked by the fabric of the shirt against which his face was being pressed.

Apparently Stark had crouched on the floor with him, and was now holding him close.

"I won't tell anyone anything. Now take some deep breaths, good, listen to me. Some deep breaths, follow my breathing pattern, it'll be alright."

Loki was debating with himself whether he should've listened to the man or not; it wasn't the first time he broke in front of a guest of the palace, and when he didn't directly receive a kick for his behaviour or was ignored, they came close to him, reminding in a mocking tone what he wasn't anymore, that the God of Mischief now wasn't anything but a crying whore.

This time it felt different though.

Stark's voice wasn't derisive, his hands were gently stroking his hair and his back not venturing anywhere else, and his breathing had indeed become slower, as if to to truly help him regain control.

"If you need to blow off some steam, that's fine, but then you should really start to breathe more slowly, or you'll never put an end to this attack. Trust an expert in the field."

That was the moment Loki decided that it didn't matter what would have come next, what Stark would have decided to do with him later, he could pretend that the man truly cared for him in that moment, that he was trying to comfort him because he thought that what he had endured was horrible and that he didn't deserve it.

If he couldn't lie to others he could still lie to himself.

He curled up against the other man's chest, almost collapsing in the arms that were circling him.

"Okay, Lolo, that's better. I hope you won't bite me or something, because in that case I think I'm allowed to hit you back, but if you don't attack first you are perfectly safe here, so it's up to you. I think it's an implicit rule of fighting, or maybe a cultural one. Or it's something like the 'hunt or be hunted', I don't know. Never been one for outdoors, me. I grew up in a building, the wildest place my nanny brought me to was a park. Oh, look, I'm talking about my Nana with you, who would've ever guessed something like this would've happened. If someone had told me I'd have never believed them."

Loki was rather confused by that nonsense, but then he realised what Stark was doing when the pressure on his chest eased a bit: the man had managed to distract him from his panic by talking about whatever came to his mind, and Loki couldn't but feel grateful for it.

He let Stark ramble some more, drawing comfort from the simple kindness in his voice, and in a short time sobs stopped shaking his shoulders.

"… so that's how a blender works, basically."

The man's train of thought was something fascinating indeed.

"Thank you, " Loki croaked, wiping his cheeks with his thumb, "I shouldn't have reacted like this, I'm sorry."

"It's not exactly something you can control, Rudolf," Tony patted his shoulder, not sure whether to let go of him or not; maybe Loki needed a little more time. He would have eventually had to ask him what had brought him there, how he had been sold into slavery and if what he had gathered from his behaviour and his words was worse than he already thought, but that was a question for another moment. He was already feeling sick enough witnessing at his former enemy crumbling in front of him.

Because yes, if that was what had happened to Loki – and Stark didn't question his honesty on the matter, he had seen how scared the god was at the mere thought he believed he was lying – he couldn't consider him an enemy anymore. Not more than he could blame Barnes.

Loki had acted on the decisions taken by another, it wasn't really his fault.

It wouldn't have been so easy for Tony to discharge Loki of his crimes hadn't he already been inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt after his many reasonings on the matter; he was kind of prepared for Loki's confession.

"Okay, Bambi, what about getting up now? The floor isn't the most comfortable place in the room. Go, uhm, sit on the bed, or whatever," he waved his hand in the general direction of the part of the room, and took a moment to collect himself before venturing further with his questions.

When he turned around Loki was bent over the edge of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the actual fuck are you doing?"

Loki looked at him over his shoulder, "I thought…"

"No. No, I don't even want to hear that again. Sit on the bed. Like, actually sit."

Confusion and relief flickered across Loki's features as he did as he was told, "If you don't want to have sex with me, why am I here?" He asked a little too boldly for what would have been considered wise. Just asking was risky, doing it so blatantly was like asking for trouble.

"Listen, Lolo, I wanted to talk with you. I wanted to know your side of what happened in New York and if my assumptions were right. And let me be honest, I was rather startled when I saw you, looking like this. Now… god, I don't even know what to do. But be sure about this: I have very strict rules about consent, and right now you can't be considered able to give it. You're gorgeous and I wouldn't have minded a rut in the sheets with you under different circumstances, but as of now this is a big fat no."

Loki was so confused he was unable to find the words to voice his disbelief. So many thoughts were crossing his mind that he couldn't keep track of all of them: Stark not being there to find pleasure in his sufferance, the fact that he would have enjoyed a fling just as he would have, his propensity to believe him, how he had calmed him down… That was too much for him to accept.

He focused on what he was most accustomed with, "So you don't want to…"

"Hell, no! You're scared out of you fucking mind, I'd never take advantage of you in this condition. I get you may not have the highest consideration of me since last time I saw you you were sent off to face your destiny, and you ended up here, but I'm not this kind of person. This is the most wicked and disgusting form of rape, I'll have no part in it."

Loki stared at him, nails racking at his shoulder. He didn't know what to do.

"So you can relax. I'm no threat to you," Tony came to sit by him, but Loki was still worriedly biting at his bottom lip.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Eventually? Tell me what's going on here. But not now, not necessarily. Do whatever you want."

"If you don't want me to please you," he looked down at the covers on the bed, "I'd probably should go."

There was a reluctance in his words that forced Tony to make the next question, "What happens if you go?"

"Someone else will claim me for the night."

The way in which Loki said 'claim' made Tony's skin crawl, "And that means…"

"Yes."

"Okay, you stay. I… claim you for the night, even though this term makes me want to throw up."

"You… really? You could have someone else."

"Loki, you're a lot smarter than this. And you know perfectly well why I'm telling you to stay."

Oh yes, Loki understood what he was saying, he just didn't understand why he was saying that.

"Just relax, Lolo. You're safe here," he let a hand venture to Loki's shoulder, and the god felt oodly but naturally compelled to lean into the touch, "Listen, I know it isn't the easiest subject to broach, but from what I've gathered… I want to help you, but I need to know what's going on to be able to do it."

Loki didn't want to do that. He didn't want to tell that particular human what had happened to him in the last years, but he had proved so gallant that he couldn't truly deny him anything. That was how he came to talk about the first days of his existence as a slave, of how many times he had beed dragged to the Cell to get to the point of actually breaking him, of how so many of his enemies had showed up now that he was at his lowest, but he did spare the mortal some of the details. He kept on telling him, almost as if by speaking those words he was able to shake off what those people had done to him: he kept telling Stark what had happened to him, including the latest guest who had required his company before the human had, and when he was done talking he found himself in Stark's arms.

Loki was rather surprised at that.

A part of Loki had thought that refusal of sex was due to the disgust the man felt toward what he was, but right now Stark had initiated the touch on his own, gathering him in his arms in the moment he had come to the end of his speech. He would have added some more details if specifically required to do so, but that strange hug had startled him.

The man wasn't able to speak anymore, he was only holding Loki, at the same time trying to imagine and to avoid picturing what he had endured.

"Please, please, stop," Stark murmured against his hair, already feeling guilty. Not for what he had done, but for what he could have done to him had he only wanted to.

Loki had been punished with a fate that could only be considered inhuman for something he had had no control over; Loki had been used as a puppet by someone who had threatened to kill him and yet he had tried to do his best to go against him, and now he was there, serving as a bed slave.

He had been punished for something he had no control over, his powers had been exploited for something he didn't want to do.

Just like it had happened to him in Afghanistan.

The only difference was that he had had a chance to explain and he had successively been considered a victim, Loki had been sentenced for crimes that didn't respect his will and had been once more stripped of it, reduced to an object for the pleasure of people who only meant him harm.

That was the only difference.

He had been granted the benefit of the doubt, Loki had been turned into a slave.

"I apologise for making you…"

"No," Stark interrupted him, "It's not you fault, it's just that this's so fucking wrong I can't even find the words to express it. It's just so… God, I don't even have the words to describe how fucking wrong is this."

Loki was speechless in that unexpected embrace.

"Listen, as long as you're here with me, nothing bad will happen to you. Maybe don't try to kill me even after this statement, but I think you get the point."

"You're not forced to burden yourself with me."

"Hell yes I am. It's called humanity, something that on Asgard they clearly don't know, but trust me, no one would wish what you've been through to their worst enemy. And you're not my worst enemy, in case you were wondering."

Loki kept staring at the coverlet, absentmindedly rubbing away the blood that had dried on his chin.

"Do you want to take a bath? Of course you want to take a bath. I'd probably want to bathe in lye if I where you," Tony almost jumped from the bed in the direction of the bathroom, and before Loki could even process his words he heard the noise of water filling the bathtub.

Was Stark really running him a bath?

"Okay, Rudolf, you'll have to help me with the soap, I've no idea of what you like. White musk perhaps? Or gardenia? I'd say white musk, but I could be wrong."

Loki could only stare.

"Bambi?"

I took him a couple moments more to answer, "I might get not wanting to touch me, but why this?"

It was Stark's turn to stare, "Stop asking questions and get into the bathtub."

Loki would have liked to press the issue further, but addressing Stark with such a direct question was risky itself, and he couldn't disobey such a direct order: he followed the human's instructions and entered into the bathroom, where the mirror had already been clouded by the steam coming from the bathtub.

Ha was glad of that.

He couldn't tolerate to see his reflection right now, not knowing that that was the way in which Stark saw him too.

"C'mon, Bambi, the tub is filled to the brim. I'd like to know what they use here in their plumbings, it's amazing how quickly the water filled it," Tony's rambling once again helped Loki, giving him enough distraction to get rid of his filthy rags and to slither into the the bathtub.

He relished in the feeling of the warm water on his skin, not even remembering the last time he had been allowed such a luxury. It was probably before. Not something Loki could think about, not if he didn't want to lose it; he had learnt his lesson during one of his staying in the Cell: no thinking about his past. Never.

"You need help with your hair?" Stark asked after a while, because he would have gone mad had he been left alone with his thoughts for two seconds more.

Loki looked at him over his shoulder. That man was truly odd, "No. Thank you," he added as a precaution.

"I wouldn't mind, really."

"If you want to…"

"No, hey, that's not some strange kink. I only wanted to be helpful."

"Oh," he didn't ask more, because he truly didn't understand that human. He enjoyed the feeling of the water washing over his skin, soothing his aching body in a way he wasn't used to anymore. All that time spent enjoying pleasures that were more than superfluous, only to be deprived of them when he truly needed them. But no, no thinking about it now. He couldn't. Not if he wanted to avoid the Cell.

He turned around only slightly to check on the situation, and that was when his mind registered the fact that the door was closed and that Stark was resting his back against it, his head on his knees. Under different circumstances he would have felt trapped, but not with Stark. The atmosphere was almost cosy, protected.

Or it would have been hadn't Stark's position looked so wrong.

"Are you alright?"

"What?"

Loki pointed at him with his chin, and the his gaze was enough to prompt an explanation out of the man's mouth.

"Let's just say it wasn't exactly how today was supposed to go. And the schedule included landing on a planet inhabited by elves of whose existence I wasn't aware of up to four years ago, so a certain degree of weirdness had already been put into account, but not at this level," he gestured in Loki's direction.

"I'm sorry if I…"

"No, for the tenth time, it isn't your fault. It's the situation, you only happen to be part of it. Don't mind me now, just relax and enjoy your bath," he rested his head against his knees again, trying to ignore everything around him. He only turned his attention back to Loki when he heard the noise of water splashing against the sides of the tub.

"Need something?"

"I think I'm done here."

"As you wish, Bambi."

When Loki stood up though he started questioning whether him being present was a good idea or not. It wasn't just because Loki could have perceived him as yet another threat, but also because seeing that beautiful body, lean and taut, all sharp lines and pale skin, covered in bruises and cuts made him want to close his eyes and bang his head against the closest wall.

"You sure you're alright?" Tony managed to ask after a few moments of anguished silence.

"These?" Loki's hands swept over some of the dark bruises peppering his skin, "It isn't even that bad tonight. Sometimes it's way worse," he tried to shrug it off, but it was blatantly obvious that he was ashamed of being seen in such a state.

"Worse," a dry laugh escaped Tony's lips, "I don't even know why I keep asking you questions. The more I do, the more I'm inclined to leave this place for good."

"I didn't mean to…"

"No, again, not you. It's all the bullshit that's happened to you, but you're not responsible of that."

They remained in silence for a few truly uncomfortable seconds during which Loki kept standing next to the tub, but he knew that keeping someone waiting would have only led to something bad for him.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"I've already said it: stop this, you're driving me mad with this slavery thing. Not with me, right?"

Loki nodded, but from his biting at his bottom lip Tony understood that there was no way the god would have taken the initiative for doing anything in any case.

"Here, put this on," he got up and fetched the white bathrobe in pure Earth style: it was odd to find such an item in that place, he thought; a fluffy bathrobe didn't really match with that interplanetary brothel, house of rape and torture.

"C'mon, put it on," he enveloped Loki in the soft fabric, but there was no reaction from him, "What's wrong with this?"

"It's for you…"

"So?"

"I can't wear it…"

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to…"

"Okay, no, I won't have any of this," Tony interrupted him, "If this's contradicting some of the fucked up rules of this fucked up place, we're so doing it. Here you go," he tucked the reluctant god in the folds of the robe, and Loki couldn't help but bury his nose in that unexpected luxury.

Stark didn't even try to suppress his smile.

"You'll have to explain me why there's human stuff in here. Alfheim doesn't seem the place for wearing bathrobes."

"From the room that has been assigned to you, I guess you must by highly considered by the Council, so their aim has been to make your chambers as comfortable as possible. They picked chambers with a garden of their own because they think you might appreciate a change from the grey of your habitual abode, but provided them with Midgardian stuff to make you feel more at home."

"That's why there's scotch in the other room."

"Exactly."

"Nice of them."

"Their goal is to please their guests, that's what slaves are for."

And here they were again. They had done so well, not mentioning slavery and how nightmarish that place was, but now they were at it again.

"Can we try not to talk about this for like five minutes?"

Loki was about to apologise, but this time he managed to stop in time by biting his bottom lip and he simply nodded.

"Good, now let's get out of here, it's suffocating," he led Loki to the door and got out of the steamy bathroom, being welcomed by the fresh air coming from open windows of the main room, "Apparently someone has left me dinner, eat something if you want. And from how thin you are, you certainly want to."

"It's really kind of you, but it's your dinner, I truly can't."

"I won't manage to swallow even a bite of that, and you look half-starved. Go eat."

"It's against…"

"Loki," Stark's tone was firm, but it held no trace of menace, and for once Loki didn't feel threatened in that place.

"If that's what you wish, m-," he stopped before stirring Stark's disapproval and reached the tray that had been deposited on the table on the other side of the room; it was stacked with foods he hadn't even been allowed to see in the last years, and his stomach rumbled at the sight.

"See? I was right. Eat whatever you want."

Under different circumstances Loki wouldn't have risked such a transgression, but Stark had already made him cross the line so many times in the last few hours that he was past caring; he would have been punished, there was no doubting that, so he might as well make the most out of the situation.

And he truly needed a good meal.

He knew that when a slave had really pleased their master sometimes he was allowed to eat something from their table, but it had never happened to Loki, and beside that he had still done nothing for Stark except lashing out at him, getting his title wrong and pathetically begging him, so he really couldn't say where all of this was coming from.

When he started eating he tried to keep a gracious composure, to stick to the image of himself he had been forced to give during the last years, but when hunger really kicked in after being teased by the first small bites he had to put it aside and give in to how hungry he was. He was considerate enough though to leave something aside in case Stark would have changed his mind.

"Feel free to finish it, I'm really not in the mood of eating anything," Stark reassured him when he noticed what he was doing.

"Really?"

"Lolo, if I'm to look past the bruises and the cuts, I can basically count your ribs."

Loki almost blushed at that, and the sensation was so odd he froze with a piece of bread in his hand, mid-way between the plate and his mouth; he thought that nothing would have made him blush now after years spent in that lair of depravity that was the palace, but here he was, with his cheeks going a humiliating shade of pink because a human had negatively commented on his looks.

"I'm sure they'll fade," Stark's comforting hand on his shoulder came as such a surprise Loki didn't have the heart to tell him that yes, those bruises would have faded, but that they would have certainly been replaced by new ones.

When Loki finished his meal he turned curiously around to see what the evening had in store for him; he had really no clue about the possible sequel of that last few hours since no one had ever treated him with such kindness. It could be anything.

There was also the high chance that Stark would have finally dropped his mask and treated him even worse than what he was already used to; maybe all of that was just a show to make him more pliant, or to earn his trust and then mock him for how gullible he had been for believing to deserve something different from violence and humiliation.

"You're hyperventilating, Lokes. I don't know what for, but if you think I'm going to hurt you you may as well stop," Tony knelt in front of him to be at eye-level, and the confused expression that appeared on Loki's traits would have been almost cute hadn't it been spurred by crippling and well justified dread.

"That's what we'll do: I'll go take a bath myself because I truly need one right now, and you'll make yourself comfortable, sleep if you want to," he only hinted at the dark circles under Loki's eyes, "Okay?"

Loki nodded, because there was no way he woul have managed to pull out his voice in that moment.

"Good. Just make yourself comfortable."

When Stark disappeared into the bathroom Loki didn't really know what to do. He had received the permission of doing as he more pleased, but he was still reluctant to move from the place he considered safe since he hadn't been yelled at for occupying it. He had also been told to make himself comfortable, and sitting at a table certainly didn't meet that definition; the closest thing to an order he had received was to sleep if he wanted to, so after letting his gaze sweep on the room in search of a place to sleep that could be considered comfortable but still wasn't the bed he gave up and reached that huge piece of furniture.

The mattress was indeed soft and it nicely sank under his weight, but Loki could see no way to enjoy it; he had had too many bad experiences on those beds to be able to relax on top of one of them. And yet Stark had told him he was safe and that he had nothing to fear.

All that confusion was starting to make him feel dizzy. That, and finally having his stomach full after so much time.

His eyes were already starting to close for how warm he was in that strange robe he was wearing, and all he could do was slither on the coverlet till he reached the mountain of pillows that had been stacked on the bed, and he almost collapsed on top of them with a yawn; he hoped Stark would have been pleased he was obeying to his order, for how generic and strangely favourable to him it was.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the noise of the door being opened.

"Mr. Stark, sir, I apologise for the interruption but… What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The elf raised his staff and Loki jumped from the bed as if it had just caught fire.


	3. Chapter 3

"I… I simply was…"

"You were forgetting once again what's your place and what you are, but be sure of this, you fucking slut, when we'll be done with you you won't anymore."

"No, I swear it's not…" he was forced to stop in the middle of the sentence by the staff colliding again against his side, but this time the blow was softened by the thick fabric of the bathrobe; it was still enough to send him on the floor.

"It's not what, mmh? It's not you trying to earn yourself a few days in the Cell?"

"No, no, please!"

"What the hell is going on?" Stark got out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel, and he stopped in the doorframe, surprised at the sight in front of him, "Hey, no, no. Leave him alone," the moment he recovered from the shock of finding once again Loki cowering on the floor he made for the elf and removed the staff from his hands.

"Forgive me, sir, but…"

"I'll hear none of your pathetic excuses. I've already told you once to remove yourself from my sight, why are you making me repeat myself?" Stark growled, managing to sound menacing even with his hair pointing in every direction.

"I'm sorry, sir," Quennar lowered his head.

"Then get the fuck out of here."

"I only wanted to ask…"

"Now!" He barked, and the guard had no other choice but retrieving his staff and exit as quickly as he could from the guest's chambers.

"You okay?" Tony asked crossing the short distance between himself and Loki.

"I knew I shouldn't… I should've never done all of this. The robe, the food, I should've never…"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Tony put a hand on his arm, gently squeezing it, "It isn't your fault if Legolas over there's an asshole."

"I overstepped, I'm a slave, I have no right to any of this," he tugged at the robe, and this time Stark clasped his hands with his own.

"You have every right to be treated as a person. No one in any place can say otherwise. I don't know how you ended up here, but slavery is always wrong, there's no excuse for it. And what has been done to you… well, fuck, I can't find the words to tell you how fucking disgusted I am, and that's saying something."

At those words Loki's only reaction was to raise his eyes on the human, but that was already an improvement according to Stark since at least the former prince had stopped staring at the floor as if eye-contact was something he didn't even deserve.

"There's nothing I can try to undo what you've endured, but I can assure you that I won't tolerate it any longer."

"Why?" Was the only word that managed to come out of Loki's mouth.

"Because I'm human, and I try to be a decent one. Slavery is a big no to me."

"Even after New York?"

"Lolo, you weren't yourself, you're the one who told me. And beside that, no. No fucking way that this," he gestured at room, "Was the right solution. A fair trial, maybe detention if you were found guilty and not under the control of someone else. I've enough lawyers to assure you that no one would've condemned you for your role in what happened in New York: on Earth it's called 'duress', and it's something that definitely holds in court. I almost died twice that day, and yet I can't blame you for what you did. You helped us with damage control, risking your life if the purple monster you talked about were to find out."

Loki lowered his eyes again, but this time it was something way more natural; he didn't know how to react to Stark's words, how to take in their meaning, and the only form of defence he had left was not looking the man in the eyes.

"Yet my circumstances are different," he finally murmured, "There are things I'm not allowed to do. I know I shouldn't and I do them all the same, according to them I am to be punished."

There was something so sad in Loki's tone to make Tony's heart clench. He had to help him to calm down, and if that could only be achieved by speaking in the only language he currently understood, than that was what Tony was supposed to do, "Consider them my orders, then."

That finally earned him Loki's attention; his green, sad eyes were trained on him, trying to understand what he meant by that.

"The bathrobe, the food, and everything else that shithead of an elf was trying to blame you for, they were all orders you received from me. You're supposed to do as you're told, ain't you?"

Loki confusedly nodded, brows furrowed in concentration; he got Stark's point, he only couldn't understand why he was trying to help him that much.

"So you were just obeying to the orders. You weren't breaking any rule," Tony hated himself for those sentences, as if he had any right to expect absolute obedience from someone else, but he also knew that Loki's brain would've only accepted those words for now.

"You're just making it up," he murmured, and was rather startled when he heard Stark's light chuckle.

"It's working though."

There was no way Loki could deny that, not when he was resting his head on Stark's shoulder, "He probably wanted to know if you intend to keep me for the night."

"I've already told you I do."

"They don't know, and probably there's someone else requesting my presence."

"I see."

Loki felt ridiculously stupid for how his heart sank when Stark got up and headed for the door. Now he would have called someone in the corridor to tell them that since he had no use for him they could as well drag him to his next tormenter; if Stark was trying to get a good deal for his business he would have liked to avoid unnecessary contradictions with the Council, and Loki would have been the one to help smooth things over. He had been offered to Stark since they were enemies, and now Stark would have thanked them not imposing upon their generosity by sending him back since he wasn't needed.

Loki's head snapped up when he heard the door being locked.

"Now no one'll barge in. Why are you looking at me as if I've grown another limb?"

"Ain't you sending me to them?"

"Loki, no, I've told you. You'll stay with me, but right now you're going to bed. To sleep," he clarified before things turned awkward again, "You aren't thinking straight, you're too tired for that. You need something dry to sleep, though, the bathrobe won't be comfortable for long now," he turned in the direction of the suitcases that had been stored in the corner of the room and fished a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants out of them, "These are a little short for you, but for now they should do."

"Are you giving me your clothes?"

"Please tell me you're asking this because by giving you clothes I'm freeing you."

"What?"

The man could be brilliant, but he talked absolute nonsense sometimes.

"So no Dobby thing, mmh? What a pity. I'll give you some privacy now, when I come back it'd be nice if you were in bed. If you want to."

Loki gave him the most puzzled look he had ever seen, but he nodded nonetheless.

He would have never contradicted such a simple… Order? Request? He really didn't know how to call it.

As Stark went to explore the other rooms Loki carefully got up, checking his surroundings as if he was afraid someone would have jumped out from a dark corner to punish him for something he wasn't supposed to be doing; he knew his fear wasn't that funded since he had received precise orders, but still.

Being wary had always been part of him, and now he had every reason to indulge his instinct.

He cautiously took the clothes Stark had left for him on the bed and quickly inspected them; they seemed common Midgardian clothes, well made and fit for a man of Stark's status, but they seemed not to hide any invisible threat. They were soft to the touch, and they revealed no magic woven in the fabric.

Loki could only hope they wouldn't have burnt his skin once he had put them on.

A little reluctantly he untied the belt of the bathrobe and slid out of it; that was the first item that could have belonged to his previous life he had got in contact with in four years, and now putting it aside seemed wrong. Yet there were proper clothes waiting for him, and he couldn't resist the temptation of not being covered in rags for once.

Without further thought Loki put them on.

Stark was right, the pants were definitely too short for him, but that wasn't something Loki's mind could linger on for long. All he could focus on was that he was finally clean, smelling of fancy soap, not barely covered in tatters, with his stomach full, and about to sleep in a proper bed, only sleep.

There was a soft smile on Loki's lips as he crawled under the sheets.

He had to hold back a sigh when he rested his head on the fluffy pillow. That was a luxury he wasn't used to, exactly like his body had almost forgot what a soft bedding felt like; what he had now in that cubicle that was his room was a hard wooden bench as a mattress and a chunk of rough fabric as his blanket.

Now this luxury was reminding his limbs of a different time, a time during which something less then a feather bed was deemed unworthy if him, but that was before, and he couldn't think about it.

He shivered at the thought of what would have happened to him had someone found out what his mind was indulging on.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable," Stark's cheerful voice startled him, and he bolted into a sitting position, already dreading of having misinterpreted his instructions.

"No, hey, that was fine. No need to act weird. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired too," he quickly changed his clothes for something more comfortable and climbed on the bed.

So that was it.

So much for the amicable behaviour.

Now Stark would have shown him his true colours, what he hid behind that mask of kindness and gentleness.

"No, Bambi, relax. This's the only bed and I'm tired, but it's big enough for the both of us, look," he gathered some pillows and stacked them on his side of the bed, as far away from Loki as possible without falling on the floor, "Alright?"

Loki nodded, still wary around the human who was behaving in such a strange way; to violence and humiliation he was prepared, he knew how to anticipate the pain that would have come, but he had not even the slightest idea of how to be ready for Stark's moves.

"Sleep, Loki, you need it. Everything'll be fine. And I swear I don't snore."

Loki had to smile at that feeble attempt of lightening the mood, "Are you sure this is what you truly want?"

"In my dreams I'm so drunk I've forgot all of this, but since there's no way in hell I'll let my guard down in this nightmarish version of Lord of the Rings yes, that's what I want."

Loki had to give up at that. He had done his best to offer himself to the mortal, and he had refused, giving him different orders to which he was obeying at the best of his possibilities. And Stark's rambling always managed to ease some of the tension that made his back ache.

After a last doubtful look at the human Loki fell asleep.

Tony was woken up by a strong kick in the legs. It took him a couple of moments to realise why someone was kicking him, but when he figured out where he was and whom he was sharing the bed with, his eyes snapped open.

"Loki?"

The god was flaying around in the bed, trying to distance him in any way possible.

"Loki, hey, wake up," he dodged his arms in the darkness and pinned him down, doing what he could to prevent Loki from hitting himself, "It's just a nightmare, wake up."

His intervention only seemed to make things worse, since feeling to be trapped Loki was trashing even more than before to get out of the invisible grasp that was trying to immobilise him.

"Hey, hey, it's just a bad dream, nothing to worry about. Loki, wake up," he was forced to scroll the god by the shoulders to get him to finally open his eyes, but when Loki did Tony hoped he hadn't.

He had never seen that look anywhere before, not even in his own eyes when he analysed his panic attacks through the footages recorded by JARVIS. Loki's eyes were filled with such horror, with such fear, that they made Tony feel sick.

And the worse part of it was that when Loki's eyes focused on him that fear only increased.

Tony couldn't even begin to contemplate what could've happened to Loki to lead him to such a reaction when in theory he should've been relieved of being snatched from that nightmare.

Or maybe that was the point.

The realisation that the part during which it was only his mind to torture him was over.

That thought hit Tony like a brick wall.

"Apologies, master, I didn't mean to wake you up," Loki blurted out, trying to crawl away from him even though panic seemed to be paralysing him, "I'm so deeply sorry, please, master, please forgive me."

"Loki, it's me, Tony. It was just a nightmare, it's barely your fault," he instantly regretted his choice of words when Loki's eyes welled up with tears, having clearly only focused on the last one.

"I'm sorry, master, I didn't want to, I had no intention to disturb you, and I know it's my fault if you're awake now and that I deserve to be punished but please, please, don't tell them to bring me to the Cell, please," he desperately begged, his mind so clouded by fear that he hadn't realised he had just disclosed to the one he believed to be a threat to him what apparently was his worst fear.

"No, Loki, I won't. Listen to me. It's alright. There's nothing you can do to keep yourself from dreaming," Tony forced him to sit up and to look him in the eyes hooking a finger under his chin, hoping the cold light of the moon would have been sufficient for him to see how calm and void of any threats his dark eyes wanted to be.

"You… you won't, master? Are you not mad at me?"

"No, of course not. You were only having a nightmare."

"I've disturbed you, master, I should never do such a thing, I'm so sorry."

"Okay, give me your hand," he didn't wait for permission to take Loki's pale hand in his, but Loki didn't oppose to that, "If I were angry, or even slightly pissed, my heartbeat'd be accelerated, wouldn't it?"

Loki nodded, but tears were still flowing down his cheeks and he was still quietly sobbing, clearly controlling the shaking of his shoulders to not interrupt Tony.

"Now," he pressed Loki's hand against his chest and kept it there, just a little on the left from where the Arc reactor had been, "How's my heartbeat?"

Loki sniffed and gulped down one more sob, "Slow."

"Right. So?"

"So you are not mad at me, master?" He tried to completely erase the question from his tone, but it was still too hard for him.

"Exactly, I'm not. And do you remember our little talk before we went to sleep, Lolo? No calling me 'master', I'm not," he gently squeezed his shoulders, and when Loki nodded and lowered his head Tony drew him against his chest.

The way the fallen prince melted against him made Tony sigh in relief; on the other hand he would have loved nothing more than to put up his suit on and go face that bunch of bastards that had forced Loki to rely on the comfort of a stranger, of someone he had believed would've become just another torturer up to a few seconds before.

"See? Everything's fine," Tony rocked them for some minutes, until Loki's shoulders stopped shaking so hard and the god's face was resting in the crook of his neck, "There's no need to be this scared. Not with me, at least," he added, because from what he had gathered he could say Loki's fear was well funded.

"It's just-" Loki began but abruptly stopped when he realised Stark hadn't given him any permission to talk.

"Just?"

Apparently with Stark the permission was implicit, "It's just that the dream, the nightmare, was so vivid… I was still in it when I woke up," he concluded, because there was no possibility for him to express the feeling that had almost drowned a few minutes before.

"You have every right to be shaken, Bambi. And trust me when I tell you I can really well relate with the nightmare issue. Not at your level, that's for sure," after his return from Afghanistan he had often woken up in a pool of sweat gasping for air and for something reassuring him that he wasn't in that cave anymore, and his jolly trip with a missile on his back had only reopened a wound that had only partially healed. He always resented of those dreams for the whole next day, but he always had something to distract him from it: his work, his projects, his friends, scotch…

All Loki had was the reality from where those nightmares came.

"May I…" Loki seemed to be gathering all his courage, "May I ask you why are you doing this? You could simply get rid of me. You wouldn't be doing anything wrong."

"Lokes, it is wrong. Leaving you in the hands of those people, knowing what they'd do to you, it'd be like being part of that. And the moment I turn in that kind of person, please shoot me," he couldn't be sure of that, but he was convinced to have felt the smallest of smiles against his chest, "Of course I'm that kind of person who tells the one who has thrown me through a window to kill me, of course I am."

"I'm so…"

"Joking, Lokes, I was only joking," he tightened his arms around the mage, "You feel like going back to sleep? You really need it."

Loki nodded, but everything in his posture, from the tension in his back to the way his legs were folded against Tony's chest, screamed of how reluctant he was.

"You can tell me no."

"I wasn't lying!" Loki retorted hastily.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just saying you are allowed to disagree. If you don't want to go back to sleep we'll stay awake, no problem."

The way in which he said 'we', with a naturalness Loki couldn't believe possible, as if they were a team, as if they were together in that, led him to open up and to reveal a weakness that could have easily been exploited had someone wanted to. He just didn't think Stark did.

"If I go back to sleep I'll dream again."

"Okay, listen what we'll do now," Tony disentangled from their close embrace and pushed Loki against the pillows, with all the gentleness and care he was capable of showing, "You see, I guess I get where this's coming from. Maybe we can try to solve it," in the slowest way possible, always keeping his eyes locked with Loki's green ones, he lowered himself next to the god, "May I?" He asked before extending his right arm in Loki's direction.

Loki was confused, not really seeing where that was leading to, but the look in Stark's eyes was so gentle and impossibly concerned that he found himself unable to oppose.

"Good. Come here now," he passed the arm around Loki, drawing him close till he was pressing his cheek against Tony's chest, "If it becomes too much, just move away. Feel free to do it at any moment, no need to warn me and even less to ask my permission. What I'm doing here is for you, not for me. Okay, it'll give me some peace of mind knowing that I helped you in at least one way, but that's not the point. Maybe – and that's just my opinion, you can disagree with that since what works for me may not work for you – maybe being close to someone who wish you no harm can help you. Feeling safe and all of that. It worked with me when I had nightmares and panic attacks, so I'd give it a shot if I were you. Wanna try?"

This time Loki's nod was way less hesitant; it was clear that Stark's arm was serving its purpose, grounding him and giving him all the comfort he needed in that moment. Following the human's breathing pattern was easier this way, with his ear pressed against his ribcage, so close to his heart that beat so steadily, with such a calming rhythm…

"Thank you," Loki murmured after a few minutes, when his eye were starting to close.

"No problem, Bambi."


	4. Chapter 4

Loki woke up to a strange feeling.

Just the fact itself of waking up naturally, not because someone had kicked him into being awake, was strange.

Also the way the bed accommodated his body, not opposing to it the way the hard planks he was used to do, was foreign to him. And now that he was thinking about it, also his body was giving him sensations he almost couldn't recognise; he was feeling strangely _well_ , nothing hurt, all his wounds had had time to heal overnight and for once no part of his body ached. He also felt clean and warm, and that was what prompted him to open his eyes, because he had to see what was going on.

Next to him Stark was still sleeping, but his arm had never stopped keeping Loki close.

The former prince looked at the human's relaxed face for some time, trying to understand what passed through his mind; it was so strange to find a man like that, who only wanted to hold him close and to make him feel comfortable. He had never found any, actually. Not even before all of that.

At an imprecise moment during Loki's inspection Tony's eyes fluttered open, but he said nothing, giving Loki the time to adjust to something that he painfully knew was new to the god; he allowed Loki to do as he more pleased, appreciating the way he fitted against his side. Loki was extremely bony even for his previous standards, but Tony still liked the sensation of having him tenderly pressed against his body.

"Good morning, sunshine," Tony joked when it was clear Loki had noticed he was awake, "Did you sleep well?"

Loki was a little taken aback by the genuine question, "Yes. Thank you," he added, because without the man's intervention he would've never managed to sleep through the night; not only for Stark's idea of holding him close that had subdued his panic, but also because it was only because of him that that night had been devoted to his sleep.

"It didn't take that much of an effort from me, Bambi."

Loki could have insisted on how remarkably different his behaviour had been from what was usually reserved to him, but he knew it would have only made Stark feel bad, even though he had no idea of the reason of that.

"It was still warmly appreciated."

Tony smiled as Loki snuggled closer to him – maybe as a way to thank him, maybe because he was comfortable, he didn't know, but it didn't really matter. Loki seemed to be enjoying his new spot on his chest, and if that was what made Loki happy he would have surely kept him there for as long as he wanted.

Or at least he would have liked to.

"Listen, Lolo, I don't want this to come out the wrong way, but in fifteen minutes I have to get up if want to arrive to the meeting on time, and since its the first one I probably have to make a good impression, even if I'm, well, me."

"Of course," Loki made to get up and leave the man to his day, but the arm around his waist held him in his current place.

"Fifteen minutes more," Tony yawned, eliciting a faint smile from Loki.

"I hope my presence won't make you late, m-" he stopped abruptly, his eyes shooting at Stark's face to apologise and to be prepared for the moment when the man would have lashed out at him for contradicting the only order he had given him, but Stark only stroked his hand across his side.

"I'm always late, so I don't think you're really making a difference on that front. Uhm, well, there's something I need to ask you."

"What?" Loki tried not to sound worried, but it wasn't an attempt even worthy of such name.

"What happens today? Like, now, when we both leave this room, what happens to you?"

If there was one thing he could do for Stark was at least answer to his questions, "I'm allowed to go back to my room for an hour and then I have some chores to take care of, at least until someone claims me for some time."

Stark seemed to shudder against him, "Okay, when my meeting's over you come back here, and you stay. No, wait, this came out wrong: you come back here and you stay if you want to."

There was a pained expression on Loki's face Stark needed a few seconds to decipher.

How dumb he was without coffee.

Of course that sentence had put Loki in a state of agitation: he wasn't allowed to actually want anything, and at the same time he couldn't point that out for Tony to understand because that would have meant interrupting and contradicting him.

Tony had just woken up and he was already feeling the first signs of a vicious headache.

"Sorry, I didn't think that through, but I'm not exactly a morning person and I need some time to kick my brain into gear. Let's try another way: did you enjoy tonight?"

Loki looked at him as if he had lost his mind, his face tilted to the side against Tony's shoulder in a way it stirred something weird in Tony's chest.

"You can say no if you didn't, I won't get offended," he would have probably banged his head against a wall at the thought of having forced Loki to do something he didn't want, to have been just another one of those who already did, but Loki defused such a possibility.

"Say no? You gave me food, comfort, your clothes, the chance of a decent bath, you didn't rape me and let me sleep in your bed, why should I say I didn't enjoy tonight? I can only thank you."

Tony saw it in the same way, except for the amount of gratitude so clearly present in his voice and that shouldn't have been there at all, and for the words that the god had just spoken that only made him feel sick at the thought for what Loki had been through; beside that, yeah, he was convinced too that Loki had nothing in contrary with how things ha gone between them that night.

"So, if I were to ask you to come back here, it'd be something you could appreciate, right?"

"There's no need to concern yourself with my opinion on the matter."

"I happen to care about your opinion, Lolo, so please speak up."

"It's not something I have a choice about. If you want me I'll be here, if you don't that's it, you don't owe me any explanation," the way in which he almost sank in Tony's still present embrace spoke volumes about his actual opinion on the matter, and yet he couldn't voice it for the always present fear he had of his gaolers finding out what he had said behind closed doors.

"Just consider it an hypothesis and answer me freely."

Loki didn't wince at the word only because Stark's fingers in his hair were too distracting, "Just an hypothesis?"

"Yes, theoretically speaking, nothing serious."

"Well, I guess that theoretically speaking I'd like to have another day like yesterday, at least for the part concerning you, if you don't mind having me around."

Tony kept absentmindedly threading his fingers in Loki's hair, not really paying that much attention to the movement of his hand; what he was really focusing on was his tone, so dismissive and used to not be heard.

"Okay, so I think I'll stick to my previous decision. My meeting, and then you come back."

Loki genuinely smiled this time, "As you wish, m-," his slip on the word erased that smile from his lips as if it had been slapped away.

"What about using my name, mmh?" Tony cupped his cheek with his free hand, his thumb gently stroking his too sharp cheekbone; he wasn't acting on the interest he had been harbouring for Loki in the last few years, in that moment it didn't even cross his mind, he simply was a tactile person and drew comfort from human touch, so his first instinct when he was in the presence of someone in a state of distress was to hold them close.

"Your name?"

Now Loki looked physically in pain; listening to this order went against everything he had so hardly been taught, but also disobeying was something he would have been punished for. As long as Stark asked him not to use the term 'master' he could try to comply, if he excluded the many slips he strangely hadn't still been chastised for, but actually using his name was out of question. Such a show of blatant disrespect would've sent him to the Cell in the round of a couple of minutes.

"My name, yes. I've told you, I don't want to have anything in common with the people who did this to you. I'm no master, and I won't be addressed as such."

Loki was biting at his nails, debating with himself which was the safest option, "Mr. Stark?" He ventured.

"My name, Lolo. Mr. Stark was my father, and that's another person I don't want to be associated to."

A few tense moments of silence anticipated the whisper that came out of Loki's lips, "Anthony?"

"Here you go, Lokes," the man put on quite a show smiling at Loki; they would have moved to Tony with time, there was no need to rush, "We can… hey, what's that?" He propped himself up on his elbows, his attention drawn by the movement on the table in the middle of the room; something was appearing on it, but there was no one in sight, no noise had foreshadowed the appearance of what Tony identified as food.

"Your breakfast," Loki had ended up sprawled on the pillows when Stark… no, when Anthony had jumped up as a child at the sight of a simple touch of magic.

"But there's no one here, the door is still locked. How's that possible?"

"Magic," Loki said as if it should have been obvious.

Tony turned to him with an amazed expression painted on his face, "You mean that my breakfast has been delivered by magic?"

"Yes?" Loki quirked an eyebrow because there was nothing extraordinary in that; it was a spell even a child could've performed, and yet Anthony seemed to have just witnessed to the most intricate spell of his life, "Is this the first time you assist to magic being used?" He dared to ask when the thought crossed his mind.

"If you mean real magic yes, of course! There are illusionists on Earth but I think that they must look a bit of a fraud to a magic wielder, right?"

Loki nodded, a little amused himself by the curiosity in Anthony's dark eyes.

"Is all of that edible? I mean, it isn't an illusion that'll disappear as soon as I touch something?"

This time Loki couldn't stop himself, because when the subject was magic there was no way he was able to restrain himself, "What would be the purpose of delivering you a breakfast that would disappear when touched?"

Tony chuckled more for Loki's almost annoyed tone that for his own naivety, "You have a point here. So we can eat what's on the table?"

"You can enjoy your breakfast, there's nothing strange with it. All the food here is delivered to the guests with a small transportation spell," he kept on explaining because Anthony's excited expression was too much an invitation for him to finally talk again about magic, even if he was just referring small facts.

"If that stuff won't explode in my face I think we can have breakfast, then I really have to go. Well?" He asked when Loki didn't follow him to the table.

Loki looked at him confusedly.

"Come have breakfast, Bambi."

Loki ventured out of the bed, warily following the human to the table, but hesitating before sitting down; being allowed to eat was already something strange, but sitting at the table together as if they were equals? No, that was out of league. He couldn't sit at the table with Anthony, show him such outrageous disrespect wasn't something he could do so lightheartedly.

"Lolo?" Anthony asked from the chair, where he was already filling his plate from the trays on the table, "Sit down and eat, I'm sorry but I don't have that much time."

"I… I can't sit down with you," he pushed himself to say.

"Why not?"

"It's not my place to do so, even sharing your meals is something I'm not supposed to do," in that moment Loki realised he was staring at the man in front of him from above, so he quickly knelt on the floor next to his chair.

"No, hey, get up," Anthony's hand landed on his shoulder, "Sit at the table with me, I don't care what they've told you," he pulled out the chair for Loki, and the former prince couldn't refuse such a direct indication.

They ate in silence since Tony had realised he situation was already difficult enough for Loki without the need of guarding his every word, but the quiet moment didn't last long when Stark noticed how terribly late he already was, "Okay, I really have to get ready. Eat whatever you want, I'll get dressed and go," he started moving frantically around in the room, fishing some decent clothes from the suitcase – making a mental note of hanging his suits before they got all crumpled since he had been kind of distracted the previous night when he should have done that in the first place – and finished tying his tie when he was already on the door, "See you later Bambi."

Tony's idea of later proved to be way too soon for his liking.

The meeting had started from only a half an hour – proving right his idea that business meetings were equal not only all over the world but apparently in the entire universe – and he was already having troubles keeping a straight face in front of those people who were the responsible of Loki's fate in that hellish place.

"It has come to our attention that an enemy of yours is staying here in the palace, Mr. Stark," said an incredibly pale elf with violet eyes, Kythrit or something similar, Tony didn't know.

"Oh, yes, we've met yesterday."

That was definitely what he needed, discussing Loki with the people who had turned him into a slave. That was really good for his mental health, really really good.

"We can assure you he's not the same of when you two met for the first time," another one, with startling green hair, sneered.

"I noticed," everyone on Earth who told him he wasn't good at mastering his temper should have seen him now, for how he managed not to punch the elf in the face.

"Why not bringing the slave here, since we are already talking about him?"

"I thought we had more pressing matters to discuss here."

"We have time, Mr. Stark, and a little fun has never harmed anyone."

Beside Loki, but apparently they didn't care.

"Guard, bring here the slave."

"He should be in his room now, sir."

"Then go fetch him," the elf dismissed him, and before Tony had the time to think something to prevent that Loki was being dragged through the door.

The guard was pushing him inside the room with the point of his staff, and before Loki had time to do anything to react to the presence of all those people the staff collided with the back of his knees, sending him to the floor.

"Here you are, godling," the elf with the green hair greeted him, his tone so cheerful it made Tony want to kick him in the crotch.

"We have a new guest in the palace, as I've been informed you already know, but since we hadn't the opportunity to take part to that meeting we think it'd be appropriate from you to properly apologise in front of Mr. Stark, here," he waved toward Tony, as if for him to gloat on cue, but he remained silent, his eyes trained on Loki who was staring at the floor, hands folded in his lap.

"So? Not speaking anymore? You were so fond of that, godling."

The guard pushed the tip of the staff between his prominent ribs, and Loki was forced to find his voice, "I apologise for what has happened on Midgard four years ago. My behaviour was wrong, my tactics were wrong, and most of all my claims were wrong, because I'm not worthy of ruling anything, of being obeyed by anyone."

"Okay, enough, we'll talk about this in private," the sentence earned him some pleased and knowing grins since in their wicked minds that only meant something worse than public humiliation for Loki, "We have more important things to do right now than to listen to this," Tony would have never wanted to use such a harsh tone, but he had no idea how that bunch of bastards would have reacted to him shouting at them that the only sight of them made him feel sick and that there was nothing he desired more than to gather Loki from the floor and to lead him out of that den of monsters.

"You've heard Mr. Stark, remove the slave. We have more important issues to focus our attention on than an useless slave," the elf Tony had decided he hated the most dismissed both the guard and Loki with a wave of his hand, and Loki was shoved outside before Tony could lose his temper for good.

"Oh, Mr Stark, just one thing. That one is a rather popular attraction, so have it for all the time you desire, we just ask you to return him still usable."

Tony gave a jerky nod, because had he tried to answer in a more vocal way he wouldn't have managed to keep the insults and the yelling for himself.

The only thing Tony was grateful for was that on Alfheim they hated the concept of prolonged meetings, preferring to have many sittings than one single long session that would have left them all exhausted and edgy, leading to a worse deal in their opinion.

He was already back in his chambers – having refused the invitation of the members of the council to join them in whatever activity they had in mind because honestly, there was a limit to what he was inclined to do to get a good business deal, and a picnic with slavers definitely wasn't among them – hours before he had thought that possible.

He wasn't glad that first meeting was over only because he couldn't stand the presence of the people he was sitting at the table with, but also because in that way he would have been able to not have Loki out of his sight for too long; if the god was supposed to follow the orders he had received he would have joined him in those rooms in a few moments, staying away from all the dangers that hellish place had in store for him.

He had been sitting on the comfy chaise longue for some minutes when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm here as you requested."

There was no way to mistake Loki's silky voice, "Come in, Bambi. Oh my God, what the fuck has happened to you?" he got up and sprinted toward him as an incredibly bruised, battered and bloodied version of Loki stepped inside the room.

"The guards saw it fit to remind me what's my place."


	5. Chapter 5

With an interminable chain of swears Tony led him to the chaise longue with an arm around his waist, arm that he only moved to Loki's side when he lowered him against the pillows.

"God, look at yourself," Stark muttered, and Loki found himself squirming under the human's gaze, once again all too aware of his looks in front of the man.

"Why didn't you take a moment to at least dry the blood?" Was the first thing that came to his mind, his thumb instinctively going to brush Loki's lip to wipe it for him.

"You had requested my presence when the meeting would've been over," the natural way in which Loki said it, so lightheartedly, as if it was normal, made Tony want to slap himself at the thought he hadn't even had a moment to tend to his wounds because of his request.

"So it's because of me," he almost whined, his hand scrubbing his face.

"I think they stopped because of you. Didn't want to keep you waiting."

There was a moment of silence during which Stark paled and considered not so farfetched the idea of abandoning the planet for good, screw the deal the Board of the SI had insisted on, but then the sight of Loki before him brought him back to the present.

"Stay where you are," Tony ordered quickly, standing up abruptly and leaving the room.

Loki had no difficulty at all complying to that since the pillows felt so nice against his abused back. He even closed his eyes, hoping Stark wouldn't have minded; he seemed strangely affected by the whole situation, but maybe it was just that he didn't like the sight of blood.

He could have ordered him to leave if that was the case, though. And yet here he was, obeying to the order of resting on a soft surface.

Despite his state of light relaxation he startled when he felt something against his face.

"Calm down, I'm just trying to clean you up a bit," Tony explained when Loki's distraught emerald eyes met his, "See? It's just a towel I've dipped in water, nothing to worry about," he dabbed the cloth over Loki's lips first, then under his right eye and his left cheekbone and eventually to his chest, "Better?"

Loki nodded a little uncertain, not really understanding where that was coming from; usually when one of the guest wanted him cleaner, with no more signs of his previous user, they simply told him to stop looking so disgustingly filthy and threw him a rag or splashed him with a bucked of ice-cold water; they certainly didn't wash him with a soft towel and the utmost care to avoid causing him further discomfort.

What Stark was doing was entirely different, it was like he cared for him, but Loki couldn't bring himself to believe to such a foolish hope.

"Good, now turn around."

So that was it. Stark was done playing nice, and now he would have claimed what was his by right. It had been so stupid of him to think that allowing him to eat, sleep and bathe meant Stark was different; he was maybe even more cruel than some who had ordered him on his hands and knees as soon as they had crossed the threshold. Stark had given him a break only to make that feel worse, all his faked concern was just to mentally torture him with the knowledge of what he once had.

"Loki?" The man called him, and strangely he wasn't yelling or backhanding him for not having obeyed promptly.

"Hey no, no. Hell, no," Stark's voice sounded almost pained when he managed to give the right interpretation to Loki's wounded expression, "Not what you're thinking about. You're bleeding, Loki, I just want to take a look at your back, then you can return to whichever position you like. Go wherever you want."

The way Loki was looking at him horribly reminded Tony of a stray cat who had been kicked one too many times.

"No, listen, I just want to help you. That's why I've asked you to come here today and why yesterday I've asked you to stay. At first I was curious, but then I simply couldn't let you go out there, remember?" he stroked his hand through Loki's hair since in their short time together Tony had come to realise that was a soothing gesture for the god.

Loki found himself compelled to stare at the human at that; he looked sincere, his concern painted in bright colours across his face, and with a sigh he decided he could as well do as he was required; at best nothing would have happened and he would have avoided the punishment for misbehaving, at worst Stark would have simply taken him as many others already had.

What he didn't expect when he lay on his stomach was Stark's sharp intake of breath, a reaction so strange he had to look over his shoulder at the man.

"My God…" Tony whispered, the hand with the towel raised in the air.

"What?" Loki found himself asking, even though questioning a master was a taboo for every slave; Stark hadn't seemed to mind the previous night when he had been so inconsiderate not only on that front but on basically anything else, and since he was already allowing him to call him by his name maybe he wouldn't have punished him for that.

"The whip-marks."

"Oh. It's not that bad today. Not at all, really," he added, because Stark – Anthony – looked truly affected by the sight of his back.

"Okay, no, I need a break."

Loki felt compelled to look at the man who had just left him there on his own.

Stark was quickly approaching the piece of furniture where a large selection of Midgardian liquors had been stocked, then he grabbed the nearest bottle and without even bothering to pour it into a glass he gulped down a few sips of the amber liquid.

Loki was even more confused when the human looked back at him, took another sip, and then started stacking some ice cubes into a napkin. He seemed to be done with what he was doing, but when he was mid-way between the counter and the confused formed god he spun around on his heels and went to retrieve the bottle and another white napkin.

"Okay, I should be able to function almost decently now," he sat back down next to Loki who hadn't moved since his order to lay on his stomach, "There's not much I can do for your back, not even for the most recent marks, but I can try to at least disinfect them," his fingers travelled out of their own will across the jagged white lines on Loki's back, carefully avoiding the bleeding ones.

"It'll burn a little, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Loki's eyes went wide when Stark poured some of the precious liquor on the napkin, and even wider when Anthony started cleaning his wounds with it. Despite being told to stay still Loki couldn't help but squirm away.

If the guards had found out he had been responsible of the waste of such a valuable thing as the liquor meant for Stark obviously was, he would have been whipped for an hour at least.

"I know it isn't the nicest thing in the world, but it's useful."

When Stark poured more alcohol onto the cloth he managed to scramble away and fell to the floor, "Please, stop, master," he begged before being able to switch to the correct option.

What Stark was doing was just cruel: pretend to help him with a minor wound in a way that would have procured him more severe ones.

"I don't think that's the worst thing you've endured, Lokes."

"Please, if they find out…" he trailed off, not sure whether Stark already knew how harsh the punishment would have been.

"Who and what?"

Loki considered not answering, but then insolence would have been added to the list of his faults.

"The guards. If they find out such a valuable thing has been wasted on me…" he gestured at the bottle Stark had abandoned the floor, managing at the same time to answer and to avoid doing it.

Tony looked in the suggested direction to understand what had triggered that reaction that had apparently erased all the progress they had done the previous day.

"Aren't these bottles for me?" He asked, lowering himself to the floor to be at eye-level with Loki.

"Yes, indeed. I'm not allowed to touch them, pouring some of it away…" he couldn't even finish the sentence, so Tony brought a hand to his shoulder.

"You weren't even touching the bottle. I was. And if this stuff is for me I can do what I want with it: bathe in it, pour it from the window, anything I fancy, right?"

Loki nodded, staring at Stark's – Anthony's – hand.

"You didn't ask me to do it, you didn't do it yourself. You have nothing to fear," he rested also his left hand on Loki's shoulder, "Besides, I won't tell anyone, and if they know about my drinking habits enough to supply all of these bottles, no one will even notice," he gave a light squeeze and Loki almost collapsed against him, relief flooding through him and leaving him unable to sit straight anymore, "Okay, Bambi, it's fine. Relax and let me help you," he passed an arm around Loki's waist, mindful of not touching the still bleeding wounds on his back, and made him sit back on the chaise longue.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Loki mumbled, his forehead resting on the crook of Tony's neck.

"What for?"

"Freaking out, lashing out, running away from you, calling you by a name you dislike… You've been nothing but gentle and gallant to me and all I do is whining when I'm here to bring you pleasure and enjoyment."

"No, Loki, look at me," Tony hooked a finger under his chin, still not really believing that the poor broken creature in his arms was Loki, the man who had almost killed him, "You're here because I know that as long as you're with me, nothing of the shit you've been through will happen to you, not when I'm here. Okay? Answer me, please."

Loki nodded once again, not finding his voice to express how relieved and unreasonably safe he felt in the man's arms.

"Now please, let me help you at least on this front. Besides, I'm freaking out after only listening to a very shortened version of what your life has been these last years, if you're worried about being perceived as weak by me, well, I'm impressed you're still alive and functioning," Tony said against Loki's hair, but he seemed rather reluctant to move from the safe spot that Tony's chest had become for him.

It was like Loki had suddenly remembered his previous day, the foreign sensation his encounter with Anthony had brought him, how unforeseeably safe he had been after so much time.

"It'd be more comfortable if you lay back down," Tony suggested, even though he could easily perceive the reluctance radiating from Loki, "Only for a few moments, then you can do what you want," he knew it wasn't the right verb, not for someone in Loki's situation, but he had no idea of how to express himself better: it was stunning how used people were to freewill, when obviously it wasn't something to be taken for granted.

There was no opposition from Loki's part when Tony manoeuvred him away from his chest and on the soft pillows – he did as he was told, he couldn't risk angering Anthony even though he was experiencing an odd level of safety with him – but Tony settled for doing as quick as he could.

It came as a surprise when Loki rested a hand on his leg.

Or maybe he shouldn't have been surprised at all.

From what he had gathered during the meeting and what Loki himself had told him, he was the first person to treat him with even a little spec of humanity, it was no wonder he wanted to be as close to Tony as possible. Loki was traumatised beyond speaking for what those bastards had been doing to him, now he was simply clinging to the first resemblance of safety he had encountered in years.

He had to stop thinking about that if he wanted to be of some help, though. He didn't know if he was empathising with Loki for what had happened in Afghanistan or if he had some other reason for that protectiveness that was quickly developing in him, to the point was that he felt the urge to put his own hand on Loki's one, stroking its back with his thumb.

Reasons that escaped his comprehension at the moment or not, he knew that he simply couldn't stand the sight of someone so broken and abused in front of him, and that he had to do something, to try and fix what little was in him to make it slightly more right.

"As I've said, Bambi, it'll burn a little, but nothing unmanageable," he let a hand wander to Loki's hair, only partially to remove them from the way, and with the other he started slowly dabbing the three cuts on Loki's back, removing all the blood he could without damaging what little healing Loki's body had managed to achieve.

"Okay, we're done here," he got up and disappeared from Loki's side long enough to make him think that sentence meant he was dismissed for the day.

"Get out of those rags. No, not for that, for Christ's sake," Tony rolled his eyes at Loki's scared expression because at this point he was beyond showing the right reactions according to the situation, "Put these on," he handed Loki the same pants of the day before and a sweater with a zip on the front. He also turned around to give him some privacy, a concept Loki – who had always been such a reserved person according to Thor's tales – didn't know anymore.

They had kind of agreed – Loki had panicked, Tony had tried to find a solution – that he couldn't go around in the palace with Tony's clothes on without drawing suspicion on himself, so he would've left them in Tony's chambers and put them back on when he would've returned.

When Tony guessed from the ceased sound behind his back that Loki was done changing but didn't dare call him he turned around, only to find Loki still shirtless and with an apologetic look on his face.

"You don't like the sweater?"

"No, no," he hurriedly said before Anthony could start thinking he was just an ungrateful bitch, "It'll get stained if I wear it," he gestured at his back that could've easily started bleeding again, and was more than a little startled when Stark sat next to him, grabbed his left arm and made it slide into the sleeve of the sweater, doing the same with the right one.

"First of all, I don't give a damn about it and I'd be disgusted with myself if I were to. Secondly, and I'm only saying it to give you some peace of mind, the sweater is red, it won't show."

Loki seemed to relax a little at that, but what little progress they had managed to do disappeared completely when Loki fumbled to pull the zip up and Tony stopped him.

"You'll close it later."

That word, later, had only meant one thing for Loki lately, and Stark was approaching, drawing an arm around him to bring him closer. Loki himself realised it was odd how he perceived Anthony as a shelter one moment and as a threat the next one, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

His mind felt like it was split in half, two parts of completely different colours; one was bright, it allowed him to hope he had found someone who wouldn't have enjoyed his suffering, and another one, bleak, dark and hopeless, where those little moments of relieve he had been allowed to were only turned in something worse. It looked like a slight variation in Stark's voice or a misplaced word managed to push him from one side to the other like a strong wind, with nothing he could to against it.

"Have a little faith in me, please," Tony sighed when he felt Loki tense. He decided to ignore the reaction though, because he would have managed to convince Loki he meant no harm a lot more easily with facts than with words. He reclined against the pillows of the chaise longue so he had Loki's back resting partly against his front and partly on the pillows, being careful to allow him to stay on his left so that he didn't have the backrest to obstacle his possible escape; he planned to wrap Loki with that arm, but he still needed to reach the napkin in which he had enveloped some ice cubes that he had left on the floor. When he grasped it he passed it to his right hand and started pressing it on the darkest bruises on Loki's chest.

The contact with ice elicited a curious noise from Loki, but all the tension that had accumulated in his shoulders seeped away and he seemed to melt against Tony.

"See? Nothing bad happened. This was the only reason I've asked you to leave the sweater open."

"I'm sorry, Anthony."

"I didn't say it to have you apologise to me, I was only trying to make you feel a little better, to explain."

"I'm sorry I've doubted…"

"No, you're smart for doubting me. What reason should you have to trust me? You've been put in my chambers as a welcoming basket of fruit in a hotel room, with no saying in it, and after what you told me last night… well, I'm surprised you're even letting me touch you."

Loki raised curious eyes on him, "Letting you? You can do whatever you want with me, I'm sorry if I've done something to make you believe my consent was needed," he didn't really know what to think when Anthony's grip on him tightened.

"Listen, Lolo, I already have a slight drinking problem I'm not so willing to admit. If I keep hearing things like this I'll end up drunk even before sunset, and at this point I'd have to acknowledge the fact that I truly am an alcoholic," he raised his index to silence whatever fucked up flow of words was going to come out from Loki's mouth, "And I'm not saying this because I want to have my time with you without thinking about what you've been through. I just want you to know that whatever they say, I won't listen to them, but to you, okay?"

It took Loki about half a minute to pull himself together enough to nod; there was still the possibility Anthony was lying, at this point he couldn't say anymore, but if he was being honest… Loki had almost forgot what it was like to have his voice be heard, his opinion taken into account.

"Do you want me to keep doing this?" Tony asked when the lost stare in Loki's green eyes became too much, "It won't make the bruises disappear, but at least it'll give you some relief."

"Y-yes, thank you, Anthony," he murmured, reclining his head against Stark's shoulder.

"No problem, Bambi."

Tony went on with his ministration, smiling at the little moan that escaped Loki's lips and the curling of his fingers against his chest when he pressed the ice against his cheeks.

"I guess I'm doing the right thing here."

"Yes, thank you."

"You still haven't told me why they did this to you," Tony said after a while, putting the ice aside for a moment in order to zip up Loki's sweater and keep him warmer; Frost Giant or not he must have felt cold, and Tony had no intention to trigger any strange reaction by asking Loki. Thor had told them how badly Loki had taken that particular piece of information about himself, to the point that a question about the motive the people who were keeping him in slavery had had for beating and whipping him was the safest option.

"They don't need a reason, really," Loki answered quietly, his eyes shut, "But in this particular occasion they punished me for not addressing you in the proper way."

"What? You spoke one sentence and you were apologising, what could they consider wrong?"

"I didn't call you 'master' at the end of it," Loki opened his eyes sensing Anthony grow tense against him.

"Couldn't you tell them I had ordered you to do so?"

"They would've never believed me, and this," he lightly touched one of the bruises on his cheek, "Is way preferable to what they would've done to me had they thought I was lying."

Being the former Silver Tongue had played against him, the punishment for lying was the worst to him because they showed no mercy, they enjoyed the wicked symmetry of inflicting so much pain for something that had come natural to Loki just as breathing, it didn't matter if he had actually being lying or if they were simply making it up with the sole purpose of breaking him a little more, making him apologise and beg for something he hadn't even done.

"I would've confirmed your words, told them you were just doing as you were told."

"They would've never asked you, just punished me also for my insolence."

"Then why didn't you call me the way they wanted you to do?"

Loki's brow furrowed in confusion, "You had told me not to."

"It's only my fault then. My God, I'm so sorry," Tony covered his face with his free hand, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fuck, I'm so so fucking sorry."

"What for?" Loki asked innocently, because there was nothing coming up to his mind that could've explained Anthony's reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

What do you mean with 'what for'? You've received a beating for something I've told you to do, and now you ask my why I'm sorry?"

Loki averted his gaze, not sure what he should have answered to that.

"Okay," Tony proffered when he felt a little less on the verge of a nervous breakdown, "Listen, I'm truly sorry. I didn't know what the reaction of those bastards would've been, you have to believe me on this front. I really had no idea."

"There's no need…"

"No, no, Loki, you have every right to receive my apologies. I can't cancel this mistake, but I can try to avoid commit others. You'll have to tell me what to do, though, this is a sort of nightmare to me and I really have no idea of how to behave in this fucked up place."

Loki was speechless at his side, unable to understand what was going on; Stark had been so gentle with him, but now he was going out of his way to help him, not just refraining from doing something but actually offering him a hand that for once wasn't there to hurt him.

Stark's willingness to help him was beyond anything he could have ever expected from the man; they had only been enemies since the first time they had met, Stark had only had his word as a guarantee that what had made them enemies in the first place wasn't all his doing, and now he was actively offering his help to avoid him more pain.

"Loki? I'd be easier if you said something."

"Apologies, I was…" he trailed off, because he couldn't offer more than his excuses.

"Okay, I'll start and you'll come up with what I forget."

Tony himself had no idea of what to say, or at least of how to phrase what they should have been doing from then on so that Loki wouldn't have been too confused about his role in that mess; he was trying his best to make Loki stop perceiving him as something that was making Tony cringe, and at the same time he was about to give him more rules to follow.

"We could do as we did for the clothes," he blurted out when the inspiration hit him, causing Loki to look even more puzzled than before, "When we're outside of these chambers we'll do what the evil version of the cast of Lord of the Rings expects of us, when we're here we'll behave as normal human beings. Well, not in your case since you're not exactly human, but the concept is the same."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Loki sheepishly muttered, casting his eyes down.

"If they want you to call me master, do it, I won't get mad at you, while look what they have done because you didn't once," he gently stroked Loki's cheek with his thumb, unaware of the reaction he was causing in the Trickster's chest.

Loki was more than confused now. Anthony had given him one order, and one order only, and now he was partially revoking it only for his sake, only to avoid him more punishment. Loki was rather used to the contrary, to someone making him commit a mistake on purpose just so they could've punished him later, but no one had ever revoked an order that already went against the rules… His head started spinning, and he had to rely on Stark's support a little more not to fall from the chaise longue.

"Bambi? You alright?"

"Apologies, master, I…"

"No, outside. Here I'm Tony. Or Anthony if you're more comfortable with it, I don't care," normally he would have, but he didn't have it in him at the moment to admit that the slight crush he had had on Loki since the moment the god had required his drink basked in the way his name rolled on Loki's tongue, "Let's make it more general now: when you're outside, do what they expect from you, address me and behave they way they want, as long as you're not endangering yourself. When you're here none of that exists. No orders. I'm no master. No fucking way I am. I'm many things, but not that. Loki?" He called, because the glazed expression on the trickster's face promised nothing good.

"I…" Loki had no idea what to say first. Thank him? Apologise for not answering? That was something the guards had trained him to do in front of his current masters, and now they were inside Stark's chambers, so those orders didn't hold according to his last one, but at this point did he have to listen to what Stark had just said? If there were no orders inside his quarters how did he have to interpret what he had just been told? Did he have to follow the human's words or that would have been going against his most recent instructions, but in this case what was he supposed to do? Did he have to stick to the old orders or the new ones? And in this case, were they really orders?

"Lolo, you're hyperventilating again. Calm down and then tell me what's wrong."

Loki raised pained eyes on him, having no idea of what to do now. Stark had seemed kind in revoking his order, but now he was just messing with his head; that wasn't the worst thing he had experienced, not at all, but it was just mean.

"Do I have to guess?"

Usually rhetorical questions only meant something truly bad was going to befall him, but now Loki was too out of his depths to find a way to avoid whatever punishment was mean for him; he started squirming in Stark's grasp once again, ending back on the floor.

"Okay, no," Tony sat up, looking at the scared creature in front of him, "I've no idea what I've said wrong, but clearly something's off. Can I come closer?"

Loki nodded, but he didn't move beside that, as if he was petrified.

"We were doing fine, and then I obviously said something wrong. It's my fault, not yours," he put his hands up in what he hoped Loki would have perceived as a placating gesture even in his panicked state.

Loki tilted his head to the side, because in those four years he had never heard a guest of the palace pronounce those words.

"Now just tell me what's the matter."

Loki just stared at him, thrown into a loop by the contradicting instructions.

"Loki?"

"I… I don't know what to do."

"What about relaxing a bit? It looks like your spine could snap," since Loki didn't appreciate his attempt to lighten the mood that had so abruptly darkened he tried again, "Okay, just tell me what's the point, if you're confused about something ask me, I won't get mad."

"Is this an order?" He murmured, looking at the man from behind his lashes, as if trying to hide for what little he was allowed to do.

"Oh, so that's what's wrong," they didn't call him a genius for nothing if he had managed to grasp what was going on through Loki's troubled mind, but the small exultance over being able to decipher the mess that was Loki's head was completely obscured by how fucked up the situation was, "I've told you there are no orders here, but you don't know if that's an order because if there are no orders here how are you supposed to interpret it, right?"

Loki nodded quickly, honestly surprised Stark – who was a free man and apparently had no idea of how slavery worked – had managed to understand the problem.

"Okay, I don't really know how to put it because I've no idea of how this works, so you'll have to help me in this. Let's start with this: I want to help you, I'm not trying to mess with you or trick you so that – fuck, I hate myself right now – I can punish you. I want to avoid it," he gestured at the bruises still showing on Loki's face, "So no hidden meaning, only what I said. And mine isn't an order, it's… an agreement. Here, that's the word. An agreement. You're not forced to do as I've just said, you'll do it only if you want to, okay?"

The look in Stark's brown eyes, so open and full of concern, was so unlike anything he had come to know in that place that he felt compelled to lean forward. Specifically on the floor in front of Stark, since being taller than the man who was his actual master didn't feel right, even though said man was doing anything in his power to disprove that status, and with Stark not wanting him for the moment he had no other way to show his gratitude.

"Hey, not on the floor," Tony's hands went instinctively to Loki's shoulders, making him at least rest his head in his lap and not on the marble tiles. He gently stroked Loki's hair for a couple of minutes until the former prince's breath evened out and he curled around Tony's legs.

Tony had no idea what he was doing or why Loki was behaving like a domesticated cat, all he knew was that he had to make him stop behaving in that submissive way if he didn't want to freak out, and he was already ignoring what had happened since the moment he had set foot out of his chambers that morning to keep it together. He couldn't go on piling up shit he only wanted to drown in scotch.

"Okay, Lokes, listen. Your side is bruised, you shouldn't stay on the floor," he kept on threading his fingers in Loki's hair in a gesture he had understood meant a little comfort to Loki and hoisted him up; it was disconcerting how light and docile he was, so easily sinking in his impromptu embrace, "Now let's continue out little talk somewhere my joints won't protest."

It wasn't hard to convince Loki back on the chaise longue, and Tony resumed their previous position, giving again Loki the possibility of at least escaping to the floor if he felt overwhelmed by what they were saying.

"So, little wrap up: I'm trying to help you and I'll do my best to do it. If I get something wrong, like what happened this morning, it isn't something I did on purpose to trick you into something that could bring those bastards to punish you, but a mistake in good faith because I've idea of what the rules are in this shit place. This doesn't excuse me, but at least know that it wasn't my intention. I know it won't make these bruises fade more quickly, but maybe you'll distrust me a little less, okay?"

Loki nodded against his shoulder, still keeping his mouth shut .

"Will you talk to me again?"

"Apologise, I…"

"No, hey, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, I only wanted to know if you're okay."

"I am, it's just…" he didn't really know what to say without insulting the man who apparently was doing so much for him; there was no polite way to tell me he couldn't trust his word, that he had been tricked too many times to believe that someone who held so much power over him could really be interested in his wellbeing.

"No need to explain, I get it. You're not forced to talk to me, it's fine. Just know that I'm naturally prone to monologuing, so if you don't interrupt me every now and then you'll have to listen to my ramblings, so it's up to you. I can talk your ears off or you talk to me, I'm fine with both," when that earned him a small smile from Loki he couldn't help but mirror it.

"That's blackmail," there was still a more than noticeable hint of uncertainty in Loki's voice at that small attempt at joking back, but Tony decided to just ignore it and laugh a little more than necessary to encourage Loki to keep it up.

"Never said otherwise."

Loki remained quiet for a few seconds, then the lack of reassurances or orders got on his nerves, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Just relax," Tony answered, his eyes leaving the spot on the ceiling he had been staring at, "Really, Lokes, relax a little, rest, do whatever you want."

Loki had no idea whether the courage he recurred to came from Anthony's hand in his hair or from his warm voice, "I'd like to stay here, if you don't mind."

"I have to work on a few things, but no, hey, hang on a second," Tony reached out a hand to stop him when Loki quickly got up to get out of the way, "There's no need for you to move, I can work here. Relax, I don't mind having you around, not at all. I just have to read some documents, so I won't be of much company, but if that's fine by you I see no problem."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"You're no trouble at all, Lolo, remember that," he felt the need to reassure him on that front because from how Loki was holding himself and from what he had heard from Thor that wasn't something so obvious for the former god.

A genuine, small smile formed on Loki's lips as he settled once again against Tony, "May I be of some help?"

"Well, yes, definitely," he answered when he realised what a solution to many of his problems Loki's presence was, and Loki's face lit up at the possibility of being useful, "I know nothing of this place – not even of its existence up to a few years ago, for instance – so you could help me understand the traditions, how things are done here since you, well…"

"Since I know Alfheim so well," he supplied when Anthony didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, right. Who better than you could help me understand whether they're trying to foist a shitty deal or not? For now, though, there's no need. Meaning that you can sleep a little, you still look like you just got out of a graveyard, Mr. Zombie," he added quickly when the delayed chance to prove himself useful erased Loki's smile, "I have to still read it myself so I can have a gist of what I'm talking about, and then you can walk me through the trickiest parts, okay?"

Loki nodded, reassured by the explanation.

"Now let me just get the tablet, no need for you to get up," he made for the table where he had left the tablet after the meeting, so drained by the encounter with the Council he hadn't even wanted to take a look at something that involved that scum, and when he turned back he found Loki pressed against the backrest of the chaise longue, waiting for him to come back.

"You prefer that side?" He asked reaching out an arm for Loki so they would have both fit in the narrow space of the pillows.

"Yes, but if that's your spot I'll move immediately," the words rushed out of his mouth but Tony silenced them by simply squeezing his arm a little.

"I was simply asking, It makes no difference to me, I simply thought you liked the other side better."

Loki gave him a questioning look, the chance of finally being useful to Anthony for something – even unusual – making him a little bolder.

"If you stay on my left you can get away from me anytime you want, on the right instead you're trapped between me and the backrest."

Loki's mouth fell open in an almost comical way. So Anthony had been thinking about his wellbeing to the point of concerning himself of how the position in which they were laying would've made him feel. And here he was refusing a gesture that had been so kind and thoughtful to almost bring tears to his eyes.

"Oh, I…"

"No, Lokes, it's alright, no need to stress over this. As long as you're fine, I'm fine too," Tony made sure of stroking his hand up and down Loki's arm in the most soothing way possible, "Just tell me why, I'm curious.'

"It's… it's silly."

"C'mon."

Loki sighed, surrendering to the fact that at this point he shouldn't even know anymore what shame was, "This way I know my surroundings. You're on my left, the backrest on my right. Theoretically speaking I won't be surprised by anyone I'm turning my back to since there's something at both my sides. It's silly, I know," he added when Stark remained silent.

"No, not silly. Just terribly sad," Tony murmured, using the arm he already had around Loki to bring him closer in a hug he hoped could do something to cheer Loki up, even though he was more than aware how stupid his wish was; trying to distract Loki from the though of someone assaulting him in his sleep – something that had clearly happened many times – by simply hugging him. That was just stupid wishful thinking.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, again, it isn't your fault. It's just that I hate this place, the people who inhabit it and what they consider normal," he rested his chin on top of Loki's head and smiled when the other man hummed contentedly, "Now get some rest, I'll try to get something done before I start thinking too much about everything and go mad."

"Don't hesitate to call me the moment you need me, Anthony," Loki snuggled closer to him, and after finding a comfortable position against the man's chest he closed his eyes.

When he realised he had fallen asleep there was something thin pressed between his shoulder-blades and something warm under him; it took him a moment to realised he was sprawled on Anthony's chest, his right arm casually thrown over the man and handing from the edge of the chaise longue. The only missing piece he had to figure out was what that slim thing on his back was.

And why Anthony was so kind with him, but he had come to terms with the fact he would've had a hard time making up his mind about that.

He couldn't stifle a yawn that clearly disturbed the man who was easily playing the role of his mattress.

"Hi, moonshine," Anthony didn't even divert his eyes from the place behind Loki's head, "Oh, sorry," he moved his arm and the pressure on Loki's back disappeared, "You're a wonderful lectern."

"What?" Loki mumbled, realising he had his cheek on the man's chest and that he was wrapped in a soft blanket.

"You didn't seem to mind so I've used you as a support for my tablet."

Loki turned his head to understand what a tablet was and Anthony was so kind to bring it in front of his eyes so he didn't have to strain his neck. Apparently a thin black box with a bright front part was all the human needed to conduct his business.

"I've fallen asleep, I'm sorry."

"What for? You're tired and you need to sleep."

"I could've been of some assistance," he tried to at least sit up but Anthony's arm on his back kept him where he was.

"For the moment I've been able to unravel this contract myself."

"I didn't mean to imply you couldn't, I was just…"

"Relax, I got that," he carded his fingers through Loki's hair because it was simply unfair for him to wake up and be already prey of an anxiety attack.

Loki would have liked to understand how Anthony had so quickly picked up his appreciation for having someone playing with his hair, but for now all he could do was lean into the touch and let that strange human he had thought so highly of since their first meeting do what he wanted. What he could do was at least roll on his side to avoid weighting on Anthony's chest, and in doing that he could inspect the blanket Stark had pulled over him; it had been on the bed the last time Loki remembered seeing it, so Anthony had obviously got up with all the care necessary not to wake him up in order to fetch it.

"For now I've nothing for you to do, so you can rest a bit more if you promise me you'll sleep also tonight. You know what they say, don't let them sleep too much in the afternoon or they'll keep you up all night."

"I don't think I will have a chance to sleep tonight."

"Why not?"

Loki shot him the closest version of a withering gaze his enslaved self could come up with, because that man had proved too smart to say that, "You know why."

"I honestly don't. What else do you have to do here?"

"Here?" Loki's disbelief showed clearly in his voice.

"Well, yes. You want to leave?"

"No. Of course, not," Loki's smile was almost blinding, "I can stay here?"

"I certainly won't let you out there if this's the outcome," Tony gently passed his thumb over the bruise on Loki's cheek.

"I won't disturb you, I promise. I won't even take much room, I'll sleep in a corner so I won't get in the way and I won't wake you in the middle of the night," the fact that he was bargaining for his newfound position didn't make his smile falter.

"No way you'll sleep in the corner. You'll sleep in a proper bed, where you won't damage the parts that are already bruised. Or on this chaise longue if you don't want to share my bed, but I don't think that's the problem," he pulled at a strand of Loki's hair and smiled at his reaction.

"It is not," he affirmed.

"Good. So now feel free to go back to sleep if you want to."

"Please, call me anytime you might need a clarification," he pointed at the tablet with his chin, but he was already snuggling against Tony's chest with his fingers curled around the hem of the blanket.

"Sure thing, Bambi."

Anthony stroked his hand once more on his hair, and for the first time in a long time Loki fell asleep with a smile painted on his lips.

"Loki, wake up. Someone's knocking at the door."

It was more the pinch to his side to bring him back to reality that the worried voice beside his ear, but Loki was awake in an instant.

"I've told them to wait, but I guess they won't be fine with you curled up like a cat against me."

Loki shook his head no and started getting rid of the hoodie Anthony had given him, hiding it under the blanket and lowering the latter to show part of his bare chest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why this ?"

"Whoever it is, they'll see what they want to see," he rushed to explain, looking at Stark right in the eyes because he really needed to get his attention, even if that could have been perceived as insolence from his part, "Please, Anthony, let them believe what they want. I know you don't like it, but please."

"Being seen as a rapist isn't in the top-ten of the things I most like, but if that's what it takes to keep you here and out of trouble I will, don't worry."

"Thank you," Loki gave him a grateful smile before letting his face shift to a blank expression, his eyes lost and staring hopelessly at a point on the floor.

"Come in," Tony called when he was sure Loki had staged everything to give the right impression. No, it was the wrong impression in any civilised place, but he couldn't linger on that thought too much if he wanted to keep a straight face in front of whoever was going to cross the threshold.

It was the same elf of the previous day who opened the door, and Tony thought he had never hated someone so quickly.

"What?" He snapped, and it didn't take that much of an effort to assume a commanding and annoyed tone in front of that shit-head.

"The Council would like to know if you would grace them with your presence at tonight's banquet or not, sir," he bowed his head a little, but the smirk on his face after seeing the hopelessness brightly painted on Loki's face was still visible.

Biting his tongue for a second to avoid telling that idiot to go fuck himself at light speed, Tony decided to play along; he had to remind himself he was doing it for a good cause, not siding with that wicked people, "Thank the Council but no, I'll have my dinner here. And make it a good dinner, I'm hungry," he gave Loki a sly smirk and immediately hated himself for it. The only thing he could do to try ease the tension that was accumulating in Loki's back – to put on a better show or because he believed Tony had finally put down his mask and was starting to behave in a more common way he didn't know – was to rub small circles on Loki's side, using Loki's long hair and the blanket to disguise the gesture.

"Of course, sir. May I add something?"

"If you have to."

"There's no need to treat the slave so gently, sir, you can simply toss him on the floor when you're done using him."

This time Tony's hand clenched on Loki's waist, the odd protectiveness he had developed in a few hours finding grounding the possibility of holding him close.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"I'm glad of being of assistance, sir. Have fun, godling," he taunted, shooting Loki a cruel smile.

"One last thing," Tony interrupted him before the elf could leave, "If I want bruises on him, I'll put them there myself."

The elf seemed a little confused for a moment, but then he nodded, "Of course sir."

"I'll hold you personally responsible if my orders will be contradicted."

"Yes, sir."

Tony waited a few moments after the door was closed to remove his eyes from it and focus them on Loki, "You okay, Bambi?"

It took Loki a couple of seconds to answer, "Yes, I… I think so. Thank you."

"You don't really look fine, Lolo," he hinted at his ashen complexion; Loki had been pale even the first time they had met, but that moment brought paleness to a whole new level.

"It's just…" Loki had no idea of how to put it without offending the man that at the moment was ensuring his safety.

"For a moment you thought I had turned to their side, right?"

The expression in Loki's eyes for how he had been able to decipher the shift in his mood was guilty.

"No, hey, I understand. That's what what you're used to in this fucked up place, you've no reason to trust me unconditionally, I can only try to gain your trust," he pulled the blanket up to Loki's shoulders and removed his arm from under it, not wanting to touch him directly; it was just a guess, but he thought Loki would have preferred to have a layer of fabric between them.

"This doesn't excuse…"

"It does, Loki. It so fucking does. You have every right to be wary of me, last time we met we were enemies and what you've suffered here…. I've no words that aren't swears, really. You told me what meeting an enemy here has meant to you, and that's what I am to you, or at least I hope I was. Please, believe me when I tell you I'm disgusted by those people, and that I won't be mad at you if you don't. Trust takes time, I don't expect it right now," he used his now free hand to brush Loki's hair away from his face.

Loki was beyond words.

"Thank you," he managed to utter once more, nestling against Tony's side and hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"Any time, Bambi. So now…okay, that'll never not be spooky," he commented when the tray with his dinner appeared out of thin air.

Loki turned slightly around, his hand still clasped around Anthony's shirt. It was only in that moment that Loki realised the man had been so busy taking care of him he hadn't even had the time to change in more comfortable clothes, "It's just inoffensive magic."

"I know, but it's strange. You'll have to explain me how it works, sooner or later."

"For my explanation to be useful I'd need to understand your level of knowledge of magic."

"What about zero?" He sat up bringing Loki with him, guessing that an upright position would have maybe helped Loki to refocus.

"It'll be a long talk then," Loki warned him, but Anthony was an eager student and listened keenly to the lecture, asking question when words like seidr puzzled him and stopping Loki when there was something he didn't understand to have him repeat.

And the feeling of finally talking about magic again, oh, it was wonderful. Loki had missed his magic since the moment he had been stripped of it, at least being allowed to talk about it was like a soothing balm on a nasty wound. He was a mage, that was what defined him in the first place, and that essential part of himself was suppressed by that thin metal circle around his left ankle Odin had personally applied after pronouncing his sentence.

"Oh well, it's still spooky," Tony shrugged, but he had achieved his purpose; not that he wasn't interested in how magic worked – he would have loved to learn more on that front – but what he wanted to obtain from that talk was for Loki to relax by speaking of something he was so familiar with. He had noticed that morning the warm tone Loki had used to try explain to him that same subject in a few words, so he had guessed he would have obtained even a better result by allowing him to talk at length. He had to consider Loki an experiment, try what he was comfortable with and use it to calm him down when he needed it, and find out what put him on the defensive and avoid it at all costs.

"It would be easier if I could show you."

"You can't?"

"If I still had my magic I would've been out of here in five minutes," he hissed before raising worried eyes on him, afraid of having misstepped.

"Yeh, it figures. Stupid question."

Each moment that passed, Loki was more surprised by Anthony and of how well he fitted the impression he had had of him years ago. Anthony didn't know how things worked there, but he was eager to learn, to understand, to get to know the traditions and the customs of the place he was in even though he deemed the people who inhabited barbaric.

"Okay, my brain is burning now, so stop with the lessons for today. Have you been eating something since this morning?"

"No," he answered and he was little confused by Anthony frowning, "Slaves only have one meal a day, and what you've so generously given me this morning is way more than what they usually give me."

"Yeah, forget about that. With me you'll have food anytime you want it," he patted Loki on the shoulder and got up from the lounge chair, "Come sit at the table with me, it's dinner time."

They could have easily had their dinner on the plush chaise longue, but Tony was trying to make a point: from what he had gathered that morning – when Loki's first instinct at approaching a dining table had been kneeling next to it – sitting at a table with people he was supposed to serve was foreign to him, while staying on a piece of furniture where other people could lie comfortably was something he was… very accustomed to. Tony had no intention to dwell on that thought, but he wanted to show Loki the differences, try to gain his trust even through small gestures that in the civilised world would have meant nothing but could have made Loki a world of good.

"I… Anthony, your offer is really kind, but I can't accept it. I've already eaten your dinner yesterday, and I really shouldn't have. I can keep you company if you wish, but I can't eat your food again."

"Pray tell, Mr. Mastermind, why do you think I've told Mablung over there to bring more food?"

Loki stopped dead in his tracks. All he had got from that sentence was Stark's cruel tone, the feeling that the short parenthesis of safety was over, not his words.

"Sit down, c'mon," Tony insisted with a soft voice, and Loki complied like under a spell; even if he had wanted to resist to that invitation he wouldn't have been able to, the chance of being treated as a free person too tempting to dismiss it.

They ate in silence again, Tony piling up everything that came under his fork on Loki's plate since the latter didn't dare to make that move first. The man who had been a god, reduced to being afraid to make the wrong choice over what to eat after he had basically been starved.

If he were to think about that Tony wouldn't have managed to swallow even one more bite, and he was sure Loki wouldn't have either.

"So you like grape, mmh?" He asked after passing Loki the bowl with the fruit.

"I… yes, but if you like it…"

"No, eat it, I hate grape, really. The only kind of grape I like is the fermented one."

A small smile formed on Loki's lips at that as he picked another from the bunch. "It has always been my favourite kind of fruit, yes."

It was Tony's turn to smile at that small piece of information Loki had decided to disclose, "Now you can have how much you want."

Tony had no idea if it was the fact he was being treated with a little humanity, or the taste of something that reminded him of better days, but Loki seemed to actually relax, the tension in his back easing a little and his composure shifting from the one of a scared animal caught in a spotlight to one more fit for a prince.

In the time Tony had spent fantasising about Loki he had imagined their first dinner together – in the remote eventuality there had ever been one – to be something way different, in his penthouse or in a fancy restaurant, certainly not in the hellish place where Loki had been enslaved.

"About the garden over there," he pointed with his glass to the cloister that could be seen through the huge open windows, "Any poisonous plant I should know about?"

"As long as you don't try to eat them there's nothing to worry about."

Oh yes, Loki was definitely relaxing in his presence. Not to the point of insulting him directly for such a stupid question – honestly, who the hell would have thought of placing urticating plants in a garden made to please the guests' eyes? – like his former self would have probably done, but that was already a step forward.

"Okay, so I think I'll go exploring a little more, feel free to join me if you want, or do something else, like take a bath or sleep, I don't know, whatever you want," he patted him on the shoulder while getting up and left him alone, giving him some time for himself. He was winging it, but he guessed Loki wasn't used anymore to be left in peace in a safe place.

Loki was indeed confused about what to do now.

Anthony's behaviour was already something strange he had yet to figure out, but being left alone with the permission of doing what he wanted, that was even worse for someone who hadn't been entitled to have his own freewill over the past four years.

Loki looked around for a little while, nibbling at the bunch of grapes, then he settled for two of the options he had been presented with: he would have joined Anthony in the patio – the least he could do was to keep him company – but he would have had a bath first. He couldn't pass the possibility of taking another hot bath when he had one.

He didn't feel as filthy as he normally did, and that was only thanks to Stark, but he had aways loved baths, how the warm water washed over him, allowing him to relax and to stop thinking for at least some minutes, how everyone left him alone in those moments… No, he couldn't think about that. That was before. Now he was being treated kindly, but he couldn't fool himself thinking things were going back to how they had been.

His magic was gone, his freedom as gone, the only thing he could hope for was someone's charity.

He swatted those thoughts away and headed for the bathroom, opening the water and choosing the same soap Anthony had picked for him the previous day. The least he could do was smelling of something the man liked, even though he could have avoided bathing for that; the scent of the liquor he had used to disinfect his wounds still persisted on his skin.

On a whim he decided to look for the rags Anthony had made him abandon upon his entering in his chambers and took on the chance to finally wash them; that was something he had wanted to do for weeks, to remove the blood, the sweat and everything the guests of the palace had left on them. Without lingering too much on those thoughts he put his old tatters in the sink and used the same soap he had been pouring in the bathtub to get them clean; he was eager to have his bath, but he remembered all too well how disgusted that morning he had been to put on those filthy rags on his clean skin.

It wasn't an easy task to accomplish, but with some effort he managed to return them to a decent state. They were still rags, but at least they weren't soiled anymore. He spread them out on one of the bars meant to hold up the towels to let them dry and finally he could focus on his bath and that resemblance of humanity it gave him; he got out of the clothes Anthony had given him and folded them neatly to avoid getting any crease on them and sank into the warm water.

The white bubbles enveloped him, surrounding him and making the whole world disappear; it was so relaxing to finally let his guard down for some minutes, to have the impression he could even though he could have been proved wrong in his assumptions, but even that luxury had been foreign to him. There had never been anyone of the people who had come to torment him and that he had had to entertain who had allowed him to feel even the smallest spec of safety, even if it was just a pretence to make him regret his naivety. Sometimes he had thought they wouldn't have been that bad with him, but never that he would have had a moment of respite.

But here he was, enjoying the simple pleasure a warm bath could give him, his eyelids getting heavy, his heartbeat slowing…

"Hello, sleepyhead," was the next thing Loki heard.

He startled awake, his arms flailing in the water scrambling in search for a handhold, with the only result of splashing some in his eyes.

"Hey, hey," Tony laughed, "Don't drown, Bambi."

Loki stilled only when he felt the man's hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry, I…"

"You simply fell asleep in the bathtub, nothing to be sorry for."

"No, I… I should've kept you company, not abandon you."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Lolo, but I don't need to have you watch my every movement. You're nice to have around, don't get me wrong, but I'm rather used to being alone."

"I still shouldn't have remained idle all evening," he bowed his head, his shoulders shrinking between Stark's hands.

"No, hey, relax. It's fine, it's alright. I didn't come here to reproach you or something like that. I only wanted to tell you I'm going to bed in case you wanted to join me, and let me tell you that since you're already half asleep it could be better to switch the bathtub for a mattress."

Loki lifted his eyes on him, searching Anthony's face for any sign of anger or irritation, but he found none. His expression was open, calm, something Loki had seen only in the last day and a half after four years of furious glares addressed to him.

"I… I'd like to."

"Good. Now rinse your hair, it's full of soap," he turned around and started rummaging in the drawers, "I guess you don't have phons here."

"What?" Loki asked when the cascade of water he had been pouring over his head was over.

"Never mind, a towel will do."

Loki was startled when Anthony handed him the fluffy towel, but accepted it nonetheless as well as the bathrobe that was once again offered to him.

"Take all the time you want, at worst I'll be asleep," Tony waved and left to give him some more privacy.

It didn't take much to Loki though, since a couple of minutes later he was already crawling on the bed, the white towel still around his wet hair.

"There are some clothes for you to sleep with. Still too short, but I don't think that's a problem."

"Why are you giving me more clothes?"

"You can't go around in the same clothes all day, not with me at least."

"Oh, well, thank you then," he was probably still too much asleep to actually protest that that was too much for him, so he simply changed the robe for the clothes and curled up next to Tony and let sleep claim him once again.

The previous day had gone rather well, Tony thought, at least if he didn't consider the beating Loki had taken.

Maybe with the due precautions they would have managed to avoid even those accidents.

It was still hard to look the members of the Council in the eyes after what Loki had told him, but he had to soldier on and not let anything slip; if he had guessed correctly there would have been objections to Loki returning to him had those people realised his only purpose was to keep Loki away from that hell that was the rest of the palace.

Certainly he could have used the importance of their transaction as a bargaining chip if things really went bad, but he preferred to keep that as his last resource; keeping everything hidden was easier, and it allowed him some room for manoeuvring if they were discovered.

There was certainly still room for improvement in their arrangement, maybe something that didn't involve Loki clinging to him as an octopus, even though Tony didn't exactly mind that. It would've still been best for Loki's sanity to understand that there was no need to actually touch him to be sure of his protection. On the other hand it was probably good for him understand that physical closeness could be something nice, not a threat.

Tony kept walking down the hall shaking his head.

He wasn't the best person to give advice on mental sanity, not when he had abandoned his shrink the moment she had told him something that he didn't like – he didn't remember what was the matter in question, probably his drinking habits if he were to guess – and at the same time he couldn't simply ignore Loki's situation and just be glad of the chance of having him curl up against his chest.

That whole situation was a mess he couldn't refuse to acknowledge or dodge if he still wanted to be able to look at himself in a mirror, and he was way too vain to simply stop that.

When he had his hand on the doorknob he took a moment to brace himself. He had no idea whether Loki was already inside or not, in any case he already felt the urge to be drunk.

Oh, this wasn't good for him, not at all.

Not at all promising.

He wasn't sure if in Slavery Hell hours worked like they did on Earth, but he was quite sure that could be considered as mid afternoon, and his one and only appearance at a AA meeting had taught him that the desire to gulp down an entire bottle of scotch before dinner wasn't good.

Oh well, he couldn't wait in the corridor forever, so better be over with that and enter in his chambers, where at least he could have been sure not to meet any of those people who made his stomach turn.

He opened the door and immediately wished he hadn't.

GUYS IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS FIC IS RECEIVING VERY LOW FEEDBACK AND EVEN VIEWS ON THIS SITE, SO I'M NOT THAT ENCOURAGED TO UPDATE REGULARLY HERE AN SOMETIMES I EVEN FORGET THAT I'M PUBLISHING HERE.

NOW, I KNOW THERE ARE A FEW PEOPLE WHO ARE ACTUALLY FOLLOWING THIS, SO I CAN TELL YOU THIS: THIS FIC IS ON AO3 UNDER THE SAME NAME, I'M AT CHAPTER 18 THERE AND I UPDATE REGULARLY TWICE A WEEK. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN FOLLOWING THIS FIC I'D STRONGLY ADVISE YOU TO GO THERE.

I'M NOT SAYING I'LL NEVER UPDATE HERE ANYMORE, BUT IT'LL BE A RANDOM EVENT.

THANKS TO ANYONE WHO'LL DECIDE TO STICK WITH THIS STORY!


End file.
